Rise & shine
by muemmel
Summary: Arthur returns, because Camelot is in grave danger. He needs his friend and sorcerer Merlin more than ever. Canon-Era. Warnings: spoilers season 5 incl. finale, major character death (neither Merlin or Arthur), no slash (but a lot of bromance :P)! Written by muemmel and Misery1. Please keep in mind that we are from Germany, and no native speakers. Story completed.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin stared at the boat until it had vanished into the mist of Avalon. Tears streamed down his face, and he couldn't prevent himself from sobbing and trembling. It was as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

Everything that had kept him alive was gone. He sank to the ground, curled himself up into a tight ball. Where should he go?

Without **him** there was no place he could call home. What should he do? He had lost everything. His king, his friend, his destiny. The only person he had trusted with his life. The only person, who had made him whole, who had given his life a meaning.

Had he failed? He hadn't protected him. He hadn't saved him. He had let him slip through his fingers like dry sand. And there had been nothing he could have done.

Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough. He hadn't even tried to heal him. What if his powers had been strong enough?

Why hadn't he killed Mordred first?

Why hadn't he summoned the dragon earlier?

Had he really decided what to do? Or was it meant to be this way?

At least, Arthur knew now. The pressure of keeping his secret was gone, too. Arthur knew, and he hadn't abandoned him, he hadn't pushed him away.

"_Just hold me." _

His voice buzzed through his head like a faint echo.

"_I want you to always be you." _

But who was he? He was nothing without him. Magic was still banned from Camelot, and why should he use it anyway? The pain of having lost him became unbearable.

Merlin sat up, dazed and still shivering too much.

He screamed. He screamed like a wild animal that had been mortally wounded. The trees bent to the ground. The earth shook. Rocks were catapulted through the air, smashing into the bursting trees. Fire rained down on him, singeing his clothes. Then he collapsed on the ground, and lost consciousness.

xxxx

The citizens of Camelot had gathered in the throne room. Sir Percival slowly proceeded through the alley to the queen. Gwen was sitting on her throne, and stiffened anxiously, as she saw the stony-faced expression on the knight's face.

"My Lady," Percival hesitatingly began, "I didn't find a sign of the king."

Gwen lowered her head to compose herself, before she looked at Percival: "There's no hope any more?"

Percival shook his head. "The king is dead, my Lady."

Trying to sound calm, she asked: "What shall we do now?"

"The king has left you the royal seal. You know what to do," Percival said sighing. He was tired. Too many had died on this day. Nobody even knew that Gwaine had been murdered by Morgana.

A tear ran down Gwen's cheek. "I need time to think about everything. Leave me alone. Just leave me alone."

The knights bowed to her, and left the throne room.

When Gwen finally was alone, she began to sob. She slid down the throne, ripped the crown off her head and threw it away. Too weak to get up, she stayed there. Tears were falling freely from her lashes now.

xxxx

Merlin was sitting at the shore of the lake, staring into the rippling water. He didn't know how much time had passed. He just didn't care. A cold emptiness had wrapped itself around his heart, squeezing it painfully.

What was he supposed to do now? Where should he go? No, he couldn't leave Avalon. Not as long as there was still hope.

"Arthur will rise again, when Albion is in great need," Kilgharrah had told him.

Merlin sighed. It was his destiny to never leave Arthur's side. He would wait here. Even if it took forever.

He thought about the last days, he had spent with Arthur. Time had flown by so fast. He remembered all the pain, and the fear. He remembered nearly breaking down from all the pressure. He remembered how much Arthur had trusted him.

And now, he was gone. Merlin missed him so much. Now, that he didn't have to lie to him anymore. Now, that there was no need to pretend anything anymore. They could have become best friends.

He lied back in the soft grass, and looked into the sky. The sun had nearly set, the last golden and red sun rays illuminated the horizon. Tomorrow would be a new day. A new day full of hope and anticipation.

xxxx

Gaius was clearing up his remedies and tinctures – like he had done so often during the last weeks. It distracted him from thinking of Arthur, Camelot, Gwen and Merlin.

He didn't know, if Merlin was all right. Percival hadn't talked much about his meeting with him, and Gaius felt guilty, because he had let Merlin down.

Suddenly, he hesitated. Hastily, he checked his shelf.

The poison was missing. Someone had taken the Aconite. Shocked, Gaius sank back against his bench. He had to inform the Queen.

Hastily, he walked to the royal chambers. After he had knocked, he opened the door. "My Lady, I need to tell you something. I discovered that the bottle of Aconite is missing, and..."

Gaius fell silent. Gwen was lying on the floor, her skin unnaturally pale.

"My Lady?" Gaius sank to his knees next to her rigid body.

His fingers trembled, as he felt for a pulse. There was none.

Horrified, he looked around. The empty bottle of Aconite laid in her palm. Next to her was Arthur's crown.

"Guards," he shouted hoarsely, stumbling to his feet. A short time later, two guards stormed into the room.

"The queen..." he stammered. "The queen is dead."

Gaius took the royal seal Gwen had been wearing, and put it away safely.

When the guards lifted the queen from the floor, and carefully laid her on the bed, the warning bell sounded.

Alerted by the bell, Leon, Percival and some other knights rushed into the chambers.

Stunned, they stared at the dead queen. Nobody dared to talk. Finally, Sir Leon turned to Gaius: "What are we supposed to do now?"

Gaius covered the dead body with a blanket. "I don't know," he replied helplessly.

The knights remained silent, as Camelot's citizens gathered outside the castle, and lighted the candles to commemorate their fallen queen.

xxxx

Merlin woke up, and sat up feeling dizzy and nauseous. Something was different. He blinked, and looked at the lake, but it hadn't changed at all.

Suddenly, a terrible pain shot through his head, and he felt for his forehead, kneading the skin.

"Merlin..." he heard a familiar voice.

"Freya, is that you?" he asked bewildered. His heart beat faster.

"Merlin, I don't have much time."

"Is this about Arthur?" Merlin wanted to know, hastily scrambling to his feet.

"You need to be prepared. Something big is about to happen."

"What do you mean by that, Freya?" Merlin asked, cautiously looking around.

"Camelot is in danger. You will be needed very soon." Freya's voice became more and more distant.

"Freya, will Arthur come back? Freya!" Merlin shouted, but he didn't receive an answer.

The atmosphere around him changed. He could sense ancient and powerful magic. It prickled on his skin. "Something big is about to happen..." he whispered.

xxxx

Camelot had changed beyond recognition. The market stands had been knocked down and plundered. Houses were on fire. Thick billows of smoke rose into the sky. The dead body of an old man swung from the gallows.

Leon was standing at the window, staring at the chaos with a shake of his head. If the outbreaks of violence continued, Camelot would lay in ashes within a few days. And he could do nothing to prevent it. Percival stepped up to him. "We need to do something, Leon. Arthur surely wouldn't want this...We need to find a new king."

"How should we find a suitable king, who will be accepted by the nobles and the subjects? What have we done wrong? Why did we lose our king and queen within such a short time?" Leon replied bitterly.

"In the end, Morgana and Mordred did win, and rushed Camelot headlong into disaster," Percival interposed, and clenched his fists.

Leon slammed his hands on the sill. "No! We mustn't allow that. We need help."

"But Leon, who can help us? The old sorcerer? No, Camelot is lost." Percival sighed sadly.

xxxx

Merlin didn't dare to look away from the lake's surface. A fine mist rose from the small island, and hung heavily over the lake. The air became colder. The birds stopped chirping. No breath of wind breezed through the trees.

It was deathly quiet.

He didn't know how many hours he had remained in this position. The fog became thicker, made him tired and drowsy. Merlin could barely keep his eyes open. He was combating fatigue. Freya had told him to be on guard. But he hadn't slept since days, and he was so weak and exhausted.

Surely, it wouldn't do any harm, if he slept a few hours. When the right moment came, he would be ready.

Merlin sank back on the grass, and rolled himself up into a tight ball. A short time later, he slept soundly.

xxxx

Suddenly, he was kicked in the side. "I can't believe he is actually sleeping! Merlin! Merlin, wake up already!"

Moaning, his eyelids fluttered open. The sun was blinding him so much, he couldn't see anything. "What...what's happening?" he mumbled.

Blinking, he recognized the face that was hovering over him. Arthur.

He seemed to glow brightly. Confused, he rubbed at his eyes. "I'm dreaming..."

"Merlin, what's wrong with you? Move your lazy backside! Haven't you told me that you only played dumb?" Arthur said, feigning anger.

Merlin smiled sadly. "That's a really weird dream," he thought out aloud, and finally sat up.

Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You are not dreaming, Merlin. We hoped, you could tell us, what happened." Arthur put out his hand to help him up. When Merlin grasped his hand, a warm tingling rushed through his body. Surprised, he looked at his fingers, then back to Arthur. "You are alive?" he said, his voice no more than a faint whisper.

"Yes," Arthur said solemnly. Then he started to grin, and pulled Merlin into a tight hug. "You look awful, but it is good to see you again."

Merlin sagged in his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I thought I've lost you."

Then he saw the three other knights standing behind Arthur.

Slowly, he let go off the king. "Lancelot, it's good to see you," he said in a tearful voice. "Hello, Elyan. But Gwaine...what are you doing here?"

"You surely want to tell me that you missed me, too," Gwaine joked. "I'm here because of our charming Morgana."

Merlin clumsily wiped away the tears, and hugged Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped her."

"Merlin, you have stopped her. Don't blame yourself," Arthur interrupted him. "You've done more for Camelot than anybody else. But now tell us, what has happened. Why are we here?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "I don't know. I've been here since...since the day you died. Something must be very wrong."

"Gwen..." Arthur suddenly became very pale. "We need to get back to Camelot. Merlin, can you somehow...you know..."

"What could Merlin possibly do? " Gwaine piped up, and slapped Merlin on the back.

Merlin winced, and glanced at Arthur. "I don't think I can help."

"I see," Arthur quickly said. "We need go get going. The last time it took us more than two days, and we had horses."

Gwaine sighed. "It is so good to breathe fresh air, and feel the warm sun on my skin."

Lancelot smiled, and turned to Merlin, whispering to him: "You have told Arthur everything?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded, "in an exceptional situation. I don't really know, what he thinks about it...everything happened so fast. We barely had any time left."

"Arthur needs you, Merlin. Maybe he hasn't fully grasped what you have done for him, but he will. I know it," Lancelot said, and looked to Arthur, who had taken a few steps forward, and was looking around.

"Come on! We have already wasted enough time," Arthur called out to them.

The knights followed Arthur, who was climbing a rise. Merlin stayed back, and watched them. Arthur had returned.

The time for waiting was over.

He took a deep breath. It felt, as if he had been freed from a huge burden. Tears fell from his lashes, and he hastily blinked them away, when Arthur turned around, eyeing him questioningly.

A smile crept over his lips, as he hastened to catch up with Arthur. "I haven't planned on staying here. For the longest time, I have sat around waiting for you."

"Have you been here all these months?" Arthur wanted to know. He sounded surprised.

"What should I have done?" Merlin quietly replied.

They had reached the forest, now. Arthur felt for his sword. The golden blade sparkled in the sun that shone through the leaves of the old trees.

"You could have gone back to Camelot, and become happy. You couldn't have known that I would be back that soon."

"I would have never been happy in Camelot. Not without you. It is my destiny to be there for you, to serve you, Arthur," Merlin said, and bit his lower lip.

Sheepishly, Arthur patted his shoulder. "Thank you, Merlin. You are a real friend, and I can always rely on you."

"So you don't mind me being a sorcerer?" Merlin asked, and he felt his heart beating painfully in his chest.

The look in Arthur's eyes was serious, as he turned to Merlin. "We will talk about that later. For now I am thankful that you are here."

Merlin lowered his head, and awkwardly stared at the forest floor. Arthur had told him not to change. Had he only done this, because he had known he was about to die?

"What was Avalon like?" he asked instead.

"As if I was in a dream. So unreal, and peaceful. There had been days, on which I haven't even thought of Camelot or this world. Don't you know why I am here?" Arthur's voice was bitter, as if he already missed being in Avalon.

Merlin sighed. "I was told that you will be needed, once Camelot is in grave danger. Arthur, I think that Gwen...that something has happened to her. If she still was queen..." Merlin fell silent. There was a look of despair in his eyes.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror. "Gwen! Do you think she has been kidnapped...or...or even..." He didn't dare to finish the sentence.

"I don't know, Arthur. But we need to fear the worst. Otherwise, the prophecy wouldn't have come true."

Merlin came to an abrupt halt. "Bandits," he whispered. "Not half a mile from here."

"How can you...oh...I understand." Arthur's eyes darkened. He beckoned the others to keep quiet, and drew his sword. Gwaine stood right beside Arthur. "What is wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Bandits. Not far from here. Mer...I heard them. We have to surprise them. That's our only chance," Arthur mumbled.

The knights spread out, and sneaked silently through the undergrowth. Soon, Elyan discovered their camp. More than a dozen men had gathered around a bonfire. Suddenly, a branch snapped, and Elyan spun round, raising his sword. He looked at the grim face that belonged to one of the bandits. As the bandit spotted the crest on his red cloak, he laughed. "What does a knight of Camelot do here? Shouldn't you defend your castle?"

Elyan ran him through without hesitating. "That's what I'm doing."

"Ah...that's where you're wrong," he panted, before he sank to the ground, and died.

At this moment, Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine stormed the camp. Merlin hid behind a tree, keeping his eyes glued to Arthur and the others. As one of the robbers tried to attack Arthur from behind, Merlin's eyes glowed golden, and a branch collided whit his head. Before he could hit the floor, he lost consciousness.

Arthur turned around, and looked at him. Merlin didn't know, if he was thankful or annoyed for his intervention. Another bandit swung a club at him. Arthur ducked, and threw himself at him, wrestling him to the ground. Lancelot rushed to his help, and hit the outlaw on the arm. Surprised, he let go off the club,

Gwaine was fighting two of them at once. The knights moved fast and skilfully. As one of the bandits lunged at Elyan, who was lying on the ground, Merlin caused him to stumble. He crashed into a tree.

The knights succeeded in overpowering the robber band. Some of them managed to flee into the woods.

They left behind their stolen goods, and the horses. The knights sheathed their swords, and gathered around the bonfire. Except for Gwaine, who had a small cut on his upper arm, they were all unharmed. Merlin left his hideout, and walked up to them. "Are you all right?" Lancelot asked him.

"Yes," Merlin replied, glancing worriedly at Arthur.

He ignored his servant, and said: "Elyan and Lancelot, you go and saddle the horses. Gwaine, search the bandits. Maybe they have left anything useful behind."

"What about me?" Merlin asked, and took one step forward.

"You stay with me. You've done that before, too, haven't you?" Arthur wanted to know, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Yes, Arthur. I'm always trying to help you my way. I thought, you had..."

Arthur spun round, and roughly grabbed Merlin's arm. "I was dying, Merlin. I couldn't think clearly. It's difficult for me to believe that you are a...one of the most powerful sorcerers."

"But I...I thought I should always be me. I don't want to hide anymore." Merlin was close to tears.

Arthur loosened his grip, and gently pushed Merlin away. "I want you to always be you. Loyal, trusty, brave, helpful, and cheeky." Arthur sighed. "But your magic...should be kept secret until the time is ripe."

Merlin sniffed. "But what does that mean? Do you forbid me to use magic?"

Arthur pondered that. He remembered Merlin doing everything to save his life. He thought of Merlin, who had waited for him, without either eating or sleeping much. And he thought of Merlin, who was always there for him, no matter how dangerous it was. "No, Merlin," he finally said. "I can't prohibit you from using magic. But you have to be careful. I don't know what awaits us in Camelot, and I...I need you by my side."

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin replied, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Arthur felt sorry for treating Merlin that bad. He seemed to be overextended with the whole situation.

He had realized that he wasn't on the island anymore, when the cold water had jerked him back to life. His heart had started to beat painfully against his ribs. His lungs had sucked in air, and water, and he had choked on it. And then he had discovered Merlin on the lake shore.

He had never been so happy to see him.

Then he had remembered everything.

The battle, in which dozens of people had died or had been hurt  
Mordred, who had wounded him. Merlin, who was a powerful wizard, and was capable of killing a strong army. Gwen, whom he hadn't even said goodbye.

He had been in mortal fear. He had suffered excruciating pain.

Then they had been at peace.

Merlin had held him, until he had only felt his clammy fingers stroking his cheek.

And he had slipped into the welcoming darkness.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice sounded distant and muffled. "The horses are saddled. We should hurry up."

Arthur flinched violently, and hastily blinked. Merlin was standing right in front of him, eyeing him worriedly.

"Thank you, Merlin," he said.

xxxx

They rode in silence towards Camelot. After they had left the forest, they could see black smoke curling into the sky. A few hours later, they reached a little village, and discovered the cause of the thick smoke.

The village had been burnt down. Most of the houses and barns had been destroyed completely. The stench was disgusting. Quickly, Merlin pulled up his neckerchief. He could feel bile rising in his throat.

"Quick! Look for any survivors!" Arthur ordered, jumped off his horse, and ran towards the first smouldering house. Merlin tethered the horses to an intact fence, and stumbled over the remains of a handcart. Losing his balance, he fell to his knees, scraping them on the rough ground. As he lifted his head, he looked at the dead body of a young man. Blank eyes stared at him. Hastily, he bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. Then he scrambled to his feet, and followed Arthur.

Arthur was bending over the bed, and shook his head, when Merlin entered the ruin. "Dead," he said quietly. "They are all dead."

"A plague?" Merlin asked.

"No..." Arthur's voice sounded bitter. "This one died of hunger."

"Sire! Gwaine called for him. "Come quick!"

Merlin and Arthur darted off. Lancelot was kneeling on the ground, holding an old woman in his arms. She was alive.

Carefully, Arthur sank down on his knees, and worriedly looked her over. "What has happened?"

Her eyes widened, as she recognized Arthur. "My Lord," she whispered, "you are dead..."

"I've returned," Arthur simply said. "Please, tell us what happened."

"We were ambushed. They took everything, devastated our houses, destroyed the fields, and killed our stock. We sent word to Camelot, but nobody helped us. Nobody." Her voice slurred, and she slowly closed her eyes.

Grimly, Arthur looked at Lancelot. "We need to get back to Camelot. Why could neither Gwen or the knights help these poor people?"

"Should we give them a decent burial?" Merlin asked, and his voice was trembling. Had he let Camelot down? Maybe he could have supported them, if he had gone back to the castle. What had happened to Gwen? And Gaius?

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this, Merlin, "Arthur said, and stood up.

The sun was low. In a few hours it would be dark. Arthur sadly glanced at the dead woman. "We need to keep going."

On their way, they passed other destroyed and plundered villages and settlements. They had to ride past corpses and carcasses. Finally, the darkness took over, and they could no longer see all the misery.

Arthur motioned to them to stop. They were tired and hungry, but the terrible images flooding through their minds, kept them on their toes.

"I collect firewood," Merlin mumbled, and he walked away. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he let the twigs fall from his limp hands.

"Sorry, Merlin," Gwaine said, and bent down to help him.

"I deeply regret, telling Morgana, where you and Arthur had been heading to. I thought I was stronger...but I failed."

"You haven't failed, Gwaine," Merlin replied, and picked up the last twigs. "I couldn't have...we couldn't have defeated her, otherwise."

Gwaine gave a shaky laugh. "I'm glad the witch is dead. And I'm proud of you, Merlin. You never left Arthur's side. He should knight you."

"He'd better not. You haven't seen me fighting, Gwaine," Merlin chuckled. "I am very happy to be Arthur's servant, and glad that you have come back." He hesitated. "Gwaine, don't get me wrong, but why are you here? The prophecy only spoke of Arthur."

"I don't know anything about a prophecy," Gwaine said, scratching the back of his head. "I heard a voice telling me that the knights of the round table must be at Arthur's command no matter what. Since Lancelot, Elyan and I are the first men, Arthur has knighted, we deserve a second chance. Trust me, I will use it, and make the best out of it."

"Yes, Arthur needs us – all of us," Merlin said.

Gwaine gnawed on his lip. "I just don't get, why Lancelot is here, too. He has betrayed Arthur."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Uh...actually, it wasn't Lancelot. Morgana had raised him from the dead. He was a shade, not a real person."

Gwaine's breath hitched in his throat. "Morgana. I should have known...Lancelot has far too much honour."

Slowly, Merlin nodded. "Don't blame him. It wasn't his fault."

Gwaine smiled at him. "Let's go back to the camp. We don't want our king to catch a cold."

When they returned to the camp they had set up, Merlin looked around. Lancelot and Elyan seemed tired and exhausted. Assuming that they had to fight a battle in Camelot, they needed to rest. And Arthur...

Where was Arthur?

"Gwaine, can you get the fire started? I need to check on Arthur," Merlin said, and gave the collected firewood to him.

Confused, Gwaine gazed after him. Then he began to pile up the twigs and branches.

Lancelot got up, and fetched a cauldron and the supplies, they had taken from the outlaws.

Merlin didn't even have to use his magic to locate Arthur. The king was sitting under a tree, leaning his back against the trunk. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep.

Merlin sat down on a rock, and watched him.

How was Arthur feeling? He had been in Avalon for the last months, not even thinking of an early return. And now he was here, and his kingdom was in grave danger.

"Arthur," Merlin quietly said, "everything will be just fine."

Arthur opened his eyes, and gave Merlin a puzzled look. "Why do you have so much faith in me? I am not sure I deserve it."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "You shouldn't doubt yourself. You have been a great king, and you will be one in the future. You are special, Arthur Pendragon."

"Right, I've forgotten that you are not an idiot. You played that role almost too well." Arthur smiled, and lowered his head. "I have the feeling that all of my good deeds, and my victories are all due to you. I always thought I was a great warrior, but maybe I am wrong."

Merlin leaned forward. "You are more than a decent fighter. You have made important decisions. You have always acted for the common good. You have never hesitated risking your life to save your subjects and friends."

"Same as you. I am truly sorry, Merlin. You deserve more than a plain thank you."

"I've already told you that it's my destiny to serve you. You don't need to thank me." Stifling a yawn, Merlin stretched, and held out his arm to help Arthur up.

Arthur grabbed his hand, and let himself be pulled up. "You are extraordinary, Merlin. Together, we are a good team."

"Although I am a sorcerer?" Merlin silently asked, looking back at the camp. Gwaine had managed to light up a smoky fire, on which Lancelot was grilling sausages.

"I guess so," Arthur replied and gently patted his shoulder. "I need more time. I want to ask you a lot of questions...but not here." He nodded at the knights.

"I will answer them honestly," Merlin replied. "You should eat something, and then get some rest, Sire."

Together, they walked back to the bonfire. "Who is responsible for the smoke?" Arthur growled. "What if somebody sees it? Merlin, what..."

Surprised, Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Sire, you know that I am capable of building a fire."

"Uh," Gwaine interjected, grinning mischievously. "Merlin is innocent. Something has gone wrong..."

"Anyway, it is not your duty. He is the servant," Arthur grunted. "Gwaine, you and Merlin take first watch." Hastily, he grabbed one of the sausages, and stuffed it into his mouth. "I am going to sleep now."

Sadly, Merlin sighed. Then he fetched himself a blanket, and sat down next to the fire. With a branch, he poked the blaze, until the flames flared up, and the smoke cleared away.

Elyan unrolled his blanket next to Arthur's, and lied down. "Sire, do you think Gwen is all right? I couldn't bear losing her."

"I don't know," Arthur said, grinding his teeth. "We can only hope to get there in time."

Lancelot handed Merlin the sausages, but he pressed his lips together, and shook his head.

Thankfully, Gwaine reached out, and took the spit. He devoured all of them. Merlin pulled his knees closer to his body, and gazed tiredly at the licking flames.

He had seen it in Arthur's eyes. The king was under a lot of pressure. And every time he felt all control slipping from his fingers, he took it out on his servant. Arthur was scared.

Merlin could almost feel his heart beating painfully fast in his chest, although Arthur's eyes were closed.

The king did not sleep.

Merlin could hear his voice in his head, begging him to hold him.

"_Just hold me."_

Arthur had nearly crushed him. His armor had bitten into his skin. Merlin had felt dizzy and weak, but he had never stopped holding him.

When Arthur had looked at him, he had caught a glimpse of Arthur's soul in his terrified, pain-filled eyes.

It had been pure, and white, and broken.

Merlin wanted to fix him.

"Do you want the last sausage?" Gwaine sheepishly asked, flopping down next to him.

"No, thank you," Merlin said sullenly, and threw another log on the fire.

"Merlin, you have changed," Gwaine pointed out, taking a bite from his sausage. "When you were in that cave, have you found what you've been looking for? And how did you get to Arthur?"

"The cave?" Merlin repeated. The memories of the crystal cave had already started to fade, as if they belonged to another life.

"Yes, I found what I had been looking for. I thought I could save Arthur, but I was too late." Merlin lowered his head. "I could only bring him to Avalon."

"Merlin, I am sure, you did everything to help Arthur. At least, you didn't get yourself killed." Gwaine laughed hoarsely.

"You were brave, Gwaine. Morgana was a powerful witch. You couldn't have stopped her, but you bought us more time. Without you, we wouldn't have gotten that far."

"Thank you, Merlin." Gwaine stretched, and rubbed at his eyes. "You are looking tired. Why don't you lie down, and sleep? I make sure nothing happens."

"Arthur has punished both of us. If he finds one of us sleeping, he will be furious," Merlin murmured, and nervously glanced at Arthur, who had finally fallen asleep.

"You did nothing wrong. I don't get why Arthur can never thank you. He doesn't deserve you. You do everything for him, and he treats you like dirt. Go to sleep, I can see that you can barely keep your eyes open," Gwaine with a friendly smile.

"He has thanked me," Merlin quietly replied. "I like being his servant, no matter how he treats me. But you are right. I could use some sleep. Please wake me up, when you are getting tired." Merlin spread his blanket near the fire, ensuring he stayed close to Arthur.

It was still dark, when Arthur awakened. For a moment he just lied there, staring into the night sky. It was strange perceiving the different odours and colours. He could hear the fire crackling. The ground was rough and uncomfortable.

He rolled onto his side, and looked directly at Merlin's pale face.

He was sleeping. His servant was sleeping. He had ordered him to keep guard! Arthur was about to jump to his feet, and rouse him, when he realized how worn he looked. Merlin had dark circles around his eyes, and his skin was ghostly pale in the moonlight. Arthur had been with him the whole day, and yet he had failed to notice that Merlin was even more skinny.

Merlin shifted in his sleep, letting out a soft moan. Arthur decided to let him sleep. He clearly needed the rest. Merlin looked so vulnerable and innocent, and it was hard to believe that he had killed an entire army.

He scrambled to his feet, and walked to the bonfire to warm himself up. He could at least relieve Gwaine, who had turned his back on him, staring into the flames.

"Sire," Gwaine said, when Arthur cleared his throat. "Don't get mad at Merlin. He was bone-tired. The poor fellow had had a rough time."

"I know," Arthur calmly replied. "You should try to get some rest, too. I keep watch."

"Thank you, Sire." Gwaine grabbed his blanket, and lied down. Lancelot began to stir, and slowly sat up. When he saw Arthur sitting by the fire, he crouched to him.

"Lancelot," Arthur said, studying the knight, "what you have done to Gwen...I don't understand...you knew I loved her, and she loved me."

Lancelot cringed. "I'm truly sorry, Sire. Morgana used necromancy. She brought me back, but without a soul. I didn't want to cause you any pain. I couldn't do anything." He fell silent, a shiver ran down his spine.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Morgana," he mouthed. "I would have nearly lost Gwen. She tried everything to destroy me. I'm sorry that she did this to you, and now I understand why you were allowed to come back. After all, you are one of my bravest knights."

"Seems like it's not easy to get rid of me," Lancelot replied. "It is an honour to fight with you for Camelot."

Arthur raked his hand through his hair. "I wished I knew who our enemies are."

"No matter who or what it is – you will defeat it," Lancelot said, without any doubt in his voice. He sat down next to Arthur, looking into the sky. The darkness was penetrated by small specks of pale sunlight. Dawn was breaking.

xxxx

The crimson-red sun had barely risen over the treetops, when Arthur roused his manservant. "Rise and shine, Merlin," he said, pulling away the blanket.

Confused, Merlin slid his eyes open. "What..." Suddenly, he recollected the events of the past day. Quickly, he sat up, and stared at the king. "Arthur, you are back! You are all back!"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. "Get up, and prepare breakfast. A long ride lies ahead of us."

"Yes, Sire." Straight away, Merlin stood up, and placed the cauldron over the fire. Suddenly hesitating, Merlin turned to Arthur, and raised one eyebrow. "Rise and shine? That's my saying."

"I know," Arthur said, beaming at him. "I can remember every single morning, you tortured me with your silly lines." The other knights stretched their stiff muscles. Gwaine yawned. He was still sitting on the ground, holding his wounded arm.

"Truth is, you love them," Merlin noticed grinning. "It will be my pleasure to wake you up every day, once we are back in Camelot."

"You don't have to be my servant, you know," Arthur began quietly, glancing at his knights. Lancelot and Elyan were taking care of the horses, whereas Gwaine was busy redressing his wound with a strip of cloth.

A stricken look crossed Merlin's face. "You're sacking me? Because...Because I am a sorcerer?" he whispered shocked.

"No," Arthur hissed annoyed. "That's not what I meant. How could you do all this dirty work for me? I bossed you around...I insulted you. How could you endure it?"

"It is my destiny to protect you, Arthur. To become your manservant was the best thing that ever happened to me. I could always be at your side, watching out for you. I always liked to be your servant. Even though you can be quite an ass sometimes."

"You still puzzle me, Merlin," Arthur admitted.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Breakfast is ready, Sire."

"That smells delicious," Gwaine remarked, scrambling to his feet.

Lancelot, who had finished watering the horses, pulled some plates out of his saddlebags, and brought them to the blazing bonfire.

Before Merlin poured the steaming hot soup into their bowls, Arthur cleared his throat. "Knights – friends, tomorrow we will arrive at Camelot. You have always been loyal to me, and I'm glad I am not alone."

"We didn't actually have a choice," Gwaine said with a grin, ignoring Lancelot rolling his eyes at him.

"You're never going to change, Gwaine, are you?" Arthur teased him, slapping him on the shoulder. "And now tuck in."

Over the edge of his own plate, Merlin observed the other knights. They seemed to be lost in thoughts. They didn't know what to expect, once they arrived in Camelot.

He himself had no idea, either. During all these months, he heard nothing from neither Gaius nor Gwen. He didn't know how they had taken in Arthur's death.

Percival hadn't come back.

Nobody had looked for him.

What if they had needed his help?

A guilty conscience started nagging him.

If anything had happened to his friends, because he hadn't been there...But he would have never forgiven himself, if he had given up on Arthur. It had been his destiny to wait for him.

Sighing with pleasure, Arthur dropped the spoon into the bowl.

"That was really good! Merlin, do the washing up. Elyan, you saddle the horses."

Merlin leapt to his feet, piling up the dishes, and the kettle, and walked to the small stream near their camp.

The cold water drove away the fatigue, and he knelt down to wash his face.

Suddenly, something sharp was pressed against his back, and he stiffened. "Arthur, that's not funny," he said through clenched teeth.

"Turn around slowly, and don't do anything stupid," a voice hissed into his ear. The point of the sword painfully jabbed his back.

"What do you want from me?" Merlin asked tensely, lifting his hands, and turning around.

Who was this man? Did he belong to the bandits? Did he know with whom he travelled? Was he alone?

Merlin strained his ears. The camp had not been ambushed.

The man tilted his head to one side. "They are knights of Camelot," he stated. "Why are they here? Answer my, boy." Threateningly, he raised his rusty sword, and pressed it against Merlin's throat.

"Merlin, what are you doing down there? We need to go," he could Arthur call him.

Surprised, the man looked in the direction of the voice. Merlin's eyes glowed, as he reached out with his hand. His opponent was hurled through the air, and passed out before he hit the ground.

"Merlin!" Startled, the warlock spun round. Arthur was standing right behind him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm fine," Merlin replied.

Nervously, Arthur looked around, but he couldn't discover anyone else. "You are so powerful," he began. "So powerful..."

Merlin bit his bottom lip. "Only to help you, Arthur..." He bent down to pick up the dishes.

"Who has taught you all this?" Arthur asked, and Merlin froze.

Slowly, he turned around. "I was born with magic, Arthur. It's like breathing...or sleeping. I've never decided to become a sorcerer. It has always been a part of me."

Arthur stared at him, as if he had turned into a troll. "But...that's not possible. Magic needs to be studied. I have seen the books containing spells and incantations."

"Gaius has given me a book of magic to help me control my powers. Arthur, I..."

"Sire? Merlin? We should hurry up," Gwaine shouted at them.

"We will talk about that, later," Arthur said, and jogged back to the camp.

Sadly, Merlin gathered up the dishes, and followed him.

They rode in silence for a few hours. The sun rose steadily higher. Merlin watched Arthur turning his head towards the light, enjoying the warmth on his skin.

Arthur sensed that he was being watched. He slid his eyes open, and turned to his servant.

Merlin softly smiled at him. "We will establish peace in Albion, Sire," he said. "And you will be happy."

Arthur forced a weak grin on his lips, and looked ahead on the path. Happy. He thought of Gwen, the love of his life.

How had she coped with his death? How was she?

Was Merlin right? Was she in danger?

He felt sorry for letting her down. He hadn't said goodbye to her. He hadn't even told her how much he loved her. "Hold on, Guinevere. I'm coming," he whispered, urging his horse into a gallop.

Almost instantly, the others copied his actions. A short time later, Merlin rode up to him. "Sire, we should take a break, and rest. Camelot is close, and we must prepare ourselves for the worst."

Arthur raised his arms, motioning to the others to stop. Tethering his horse, Arthur said to Merlin: "What if I am late? What if I fail them again? Why is everybody expecting me to do great things? I'm scared, Merlin."

Merlin, who had pulled the leftovers out of his saddlebags, stopped, and looked at Arthur. "You will not fail, Arthur. You were sent back, because you are the only one, who can help Albion. Believe in yourself! Besides, you are not alone. I will always be at your side."

Arthur looked up. "Thank you, Merlin. Thank you for being with me." He reached out with his arm, and patted Merlin on the shoulder. But hen he grimaced, as if he were in pain. "But you're not Gwen...Our relationship has been put through many things. I just want to be with her."

"I know, Sire," Merlin said chuckling. Then he became serious again. "No matter how this day will end. Things will fall into place. I know that."

Gwaine threw the collected firewood at Merlin's feet. "This time you can start the fire by yourself," he said laughing. Lancelot and Elyan had already sat down, and were quietly talking to each other.

"Thank you, Gwaine," Merlin replied, and picked up the twigs.

Arthur took a sip of his water skin. A weak smile crept over his face, as he observed Merlin struggling with the fire stones.

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes glowed, and the wood caught fire.

Arthur choked on his water, and started to cough. "Merlin," he croaked hoarsely.

"Yes, Sire?" his servant asked innocently.

"Water the horses", Arthur snapped at him, grabbing the food bag.

"Of course, Sire." Merlin couldn't hide a smirk, as he went to the stream to get some water for the horses.

When he came back, the knights had eaten everything. Sighing, he wanted to sit down, but Arthur shouted: "We need to keep going, if we want to reach Camelot before nightfall."

Disbelievingly, Merlin stared at Arthur, and whispered: "That's not what I meant, when I said we need to rest, Arthur."

"I drank, ate, and relaxed my sore muscles. I'm ready to go," Arthur said, his voice determined.

"How very generous of you to think of me," Merlin answered with dry sarcasm, and untethered his horse.

Arthur pretended to not hear him, as he mounted his horse. "Here," Lancelot said, handing Merlin a slice of dry bread.

"Thank you," Merlin mumbled, and got on his horse. Arthur had already spurred his horse forward.

"He doesn't mean it," Lancelot said, trying to cheer Merlin up. "Arthur knows, how important you are to him...and Camelot."

"I know," Merlin sighed. "But I just thought that he would treat me differently...now that he knows what I did for him."

"Give him time, Merlin. It's not easy to come back from the dead. The world has changed. You are not the same person anymore. You seem whole again, but your soul has been shattered into tiny pieces." Sadness washed over Lancelot, and he shivered.

"Really?" Merlin seemed surprised. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry. I thought... you came back...and everything is as it has always been. Arthur has to be under a lot of pressure. I hope he doesn't overdo it."

"We well all watch out for him, and guard him with our lives," Lancelot said. "That's what we have sworn, when he knighted us."

"I am not a knight," Merlin stated.

"You would be one of the bravest and most loyal knights, Camelot has ever seen," Lancelot said. "Maybe one day people will show you the respect you deserve."

"That's not why I'm doing this," Merlin objected. "I just don't want to hide anymore."

Lancelot smiled at him. "Now that Arthur knows, things will change."

They finally left the forest. In the distant, they could see Camelot towering on a hill. Arthur had brought his horse to a stand, and stared wide-eyed at the castle.

He could clearly remember the day, he had left to fight his last battle. He had never thought, he would see Camelot again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gwaine said, petting his horse's neck.

"It's home", Arthur mumbled, urging his horse forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot and Elyan looked at the castle in awe. "I cannot wait to see Gwen's face," Elyan said, grinning. Lancelot winced. He still loved her somehow, but he knew she belonged to Arthur. Merlin, on the other hand, was frightened. He could sense the danger.

As they rode through the lower town, they're eyes widened in horror. The devastation was overwhelming. Most of the houses had been abandoned, some had been burnt down to the ground.

A creepy silence hung over the desolated streets.

Crossing the drawbridge, they expected the guards to greet them, but the citadel was unwatched. Gasping in shock, Arthur dismounted, already drawing his sword. The knights quickly copied his motions. "What has happened here?" he hoarsely asked.

Quickly, Merlin jumped off his horse. "We need to find the others!"

They ran through the gates, and skidded to a halt. The courtyard resembled a battlefield. The ground was littered with dead bodies. Shields, spears, and swords were scattered between the fallen knights. Their red cloaks draped over them like shrouds.

Arthur paled, swaying slightly. "Gwen," he whispered desperately.

Merlin hurried to his side, gently supporting him. "Sire, Gwen and Gaius have surely brought the wounded to the council room to tend to them. They can tell us what happened."

Shaking Merlin off, Arthur straightened his shoulders. "Lancelot," he called out to his knight. "look for any survivors. I must find Gwen."

Without waiting for an answer, Arthur hurriedly followed Merlin, who was already dashing up the stairs leading to the castle.

xxxx

The double doors to the council chambers were wide open. Merlin and Arthur could hear faint moans and groans. The scent of blood lingered in the air. The room was stuffed with cots, blankets and chairs. Injured people seemed to be everywhere. Servants were running around, trying to take care of them, cleaning wounds, and offering water.

Gaius, Percival, and Leon were sitting at a small table, quietly talking to each other.

When Arthur and Merlin entered, they fell silent, and stared at them wide-eyed. Even the servants stopped dead in their tracks. Somebody dropped a tankard. It hit the floor with a loud clanking noise. The first one to find his voice was Leon. "Sire? You are alive? How is that possible?" he whispered disbelievingly.

Arthur sheathed his sword, approached Leon and Percival, and greeted them with a handshake. "Later, Leon. What has happened here? Where is Gwen?"

Helplessly, Leon glanced at Gaius and Percival. Gaius was looking stony-faced, when he stood up. "I'm sorry, Sire...She is dead."

Arthur cringed, as if the court physician had hit him. "No...it cannot be..." he stammered. "Gaius, please, tell me this isn't true..."

"I'm afraid I can't, Sire," Gaius replied. Shocked, Merlin stood behind Arthur, eying him with concern.

"But why?" Arthur's voice was no more than a faint whisper. His fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles had turned white. Merlin looked at Gaius, uncertain what to say or do.

"I will explain everything to you in quiet, Arthur," Gaius answered, inclining his head at one of the empty cots. Without hesitating, Merlin followed them.

Percival and Leon exchanged worried looks. Suddenly, a very familiar voice shouted: "You certainly cannot be left alone..."

"Gwaine!" Percival replied more than surprised. "But you were...Lancelot? Elyan?" His eyes widened, when the knights entered the council room.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," Leon said grinning.

After the friends had hugged, Lancelot explained to them what had happened.

Quickly, Gaius hugged Merlin, whispering: "I'm so glad you are here."

Then he turned to Arthur. "Sire, please sit down."

Stunned, Arthur listened to Gaius telling him how he had found the queen.

"Gwen," Arthur breathed, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Sire, it is good that you are here. Camelot needs you," Gaius said.

"Gwen," Arthur repeated, standing up. "I have always thought she was stronger. Stronger than I." Stumbling, he took one step forward.

"Arthur." Merlin approached him, trying to help his friend. The king looked at him, hurt and grief clearly visible on his face.

"No, Merlin. Don't...not this time."

"Sire," Gaius began, "The breakup of your kingdom is near. It is your duty to..."

"No, Gaius! No! Gwen has left me. Gwen...she could...she could have waited for me." Arthur's voice broke, and he pushed Merlin aside, who had outstretched his arm to stop him.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. "Arthur, wait!"

But the king dashed past his knights and out of the hall. Sadly, Gaius looked at Merlin. "I know this is not easy, but you have to convince Arthur to fight for Camelot. Only he can help us. That's why he came back."

"But what has happened here? What hurt all these people?" Merlin asked, his stomach churning.

"We have been attacked by a Barguest," Gaius explained. It was only then that Merlin noticed how worn-out and aged the physician looked.

"It's a very dangerous creature of the old religion. It looks like a huge dog with fiery glowing eyes, dragging a huge chain, as if it had been imprisoned somewhere. The Barguest can appear, when anyone of importance has died. Shortly, after Gwen...took her life, its howls could be heard everywhere."

"And how can Arthur defeat it?" Merlin asked, trying to keep his voice down, because the others seemed to stare at them. "Especially after this news."

"He can only do it with your help. He has the strength, and you have the magic. Go to him, Merlin. He will listen to you." Encouraging, Gaius patted Merlin's arm.

"A big magical dog wearing a chain," Merlin stated. "Isn't it wonderful to be home?" He grinned weakly, before he set off for finding Arthur.

xxxx

The corridors hadn't changed at all. Merlin recognized every banner and every statue. The door to Arthur's chambers was slightly ajar, and Merlin gingerly pushed it open. Arthur's chambers had not been used ever since he had left Camelot. Dust was on the floor and the furniture. Cobwebs were dangling from the bedposts, the windows blind and dirty. It was cold and uncomfortable, the air stale. Arthur was sitting on his bed, his head buried in his hands.

Slowly, Merlin stepped inside, and closed the door.

"Arthur," he began hesitantly.

"Leave me alone, Merlin," the king replied without looking up.

"No, Arthur." Merlin walked to the bed, and sat down next to him. "I won't leave you alone. I'll always be at your side. I'm sorry...maybe...if I returned to Camelot...I could have saved her..." Tears stung in Merlin's eyes, and he hastily blinked them away.

"Stop feeling guilty, Merlin," Arthur said annoyed. "You are not responsible for everything and everybody."

"Sorry, Sire," Merlin pressed out through gritted teeth.

"And stop apologizing," Arthur added, his voice hoarse and weak. Rubbing at his eyes, Arthur got up.

Suddenly, his whole body shook, as he started to sob uncontrollably. Merlin stiffened, unsure what to do. He stood up, gently laying his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's all right," he whispered.

Blindly, Arthur lashed out, hitting Merlin in the chest. "Shut up, Merlin," he croaked.

"Arthur," Merlin said, his voice barely audible, and felt for Arthur's arm. "I am your friend."

Slightly swaying, Arthur turned around. Tears were streaming down his face. His blue eyes glowed intensely. "She's dead, Merlin. She's dead, and I don't know what to do."

"I know." Tears were swimming in Merlin's eyes, as he laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder, trying to pull him into a hug.

"Don't give up, Arthur," he mumbled, rubbing comforting circles on Arthur's tensed back. Arthur tried to pull back, but Merlin dug his fingers into his armor, and held him firm.

"I...thought...I wanted...I only wanted to see her again," Arthur rasped, doubling his efforts to free himself.

"Shhhh." Merlin wrapped his other arm around Arthur's waist, feeling the tremors running through his friend's body.

"I can't...I...can't..." Weakly, Arthur tried to push away from Merlin, but his grip only tightened. A broken cry escaped Arthur's lips, and his knees buckled beneath him. His body slumped in Merlin's arms.

Merlin held him in an embrace, until his sobs subsided, and his trembling stopped, gently stroking the back of his neck.

"Bring her back," Arthur said determined, freeing himself from the hug. "What?", Merlin replied, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Bring her back, Merlin," Arthur repeated, rubbing at his eyes. "Like you brought me back...Use your magic. I will grant you every wish. But please bring her back to me."

"I can't," Merlin said, his voice desperate. "You know I can't..."

Arthur sighed. "But you are the most powerful wizard of all time...there must be something you can do!"

"I can't make the dead alive again, Arthur. You were sent back by the high priestess of Avalon."

"Good. Merlin, ready the horses," Arthur ordered, walking to the door. "We will ride back to this lake right away. You need to convince them that Gwen is needed here, and then..."

"Arthur, stop!" Merlin shouted, and the king spun round, surprised. "This is not how it works. Gwen was important to all of us, but you are the once and future king. She is of no importance for Albion."

Angrily, Arthur clenched his fists. "Albion doesn't mean anything to me without Gwen. Why did they bring me back? If I can't be with Gwen, I don't want to be alive, either."

"Arthur, please," Merlin begged, "Camelot is in grave danger. You must save your kingdom."

"Don't tell me what to do," Arthur snapped at him. "Leave me alone."

"A really dangerous creature is attacking your people. The Arthur I know wouldn't hide. He would be out there, trying everything to stop this beast."

Arthur glared at him. "Maybe I am not that special. Why did they send me back anyway? I lost everything, Merlin."

Forcing a smile on his lips, Merlin said: "You still got me. Together we can defeat this creature. Your people need you."

"My people need a king to whom they can look up to. A king, who isn't doubting himself. Everybody expects me to make the right decisions, and to have enough strength to fight for them." Sadly, he looked at Merlin. "Gwen was the one, who encouraged me. I could always rely on her."

"Fine! You want to feel sorry for yourself? Should I tell this the knights, who are waiting for you? And what about all these helpless people, who will lose their lives, if you don't do anything?" Merlin growled.

Clearly taken-aback, Arthur's eyes widened. "Why are you so stubborn, Merlin? Why can't you just let me be?"

Slowly, Merlin shook his head. His voice sounded strained, when he spoke again. "Our destinies are entwined. I will not let you down. Get a grip on yourself, and move your royal backside."

Arthur frowned at Merlin's retort, but then he actually managed to smile. "You still have no respect for me, do you? I'm afraid this might be one of the rare occasions where you are right. I can't shirk responsibility any longer. Just give me a moment. I catch up with you later."

xxxx

When Merlin re-entered the council room, Elyan was sitting on the floor, his back rested against one of the pillars. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "How's Arthur?" Leon wanted to know.

"As good as can be expected under the circumstances." Merlin replied. "He will join us in a few minutes."

Relieved, Leon nodded at him. Then he went back to where Gwaine and Percival were standing.

"I wanted her to be happy," Lancelot said, causing Merlin to flinch. The knight was pale, his face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Lancelot, she was happy with Arthur. You gave up everything, because you knew she wouldn't love you. Gwen couldn't be without him. Don't blame yourself," Merlin said, squeezing Lancelot's arm.

Before Lancelot could reply, Arthur came into the council room.

The look on his face was serious. Everybody fell silent at once. They all stared at him in disbelief and hope.

"Long live the king," Leon shouted, and the knights, Gaius, Merlin and some of the wounded repeated it over and over again, until Arthur raised his arm.

"Thank you," Arthur spoke up. "I am sorry you had to endure so much. I wished I could have been at your side, defending Camelot...I promise you to do everything I can to help you. I can't expect you to risk your lives for me, but those of you, who are willing to fight with me, will be rewarded. We can't let this beast destroy our kingdom. The suffering has to end. Now."

Some of them clapped and cheered. Others were too astonished to even think.

Arthur approached Merlin, and his knights. Elyan had stopped crying, and was hurrying towards them. "Please tell me what happened."

Gaius, who had examined one of his many patients, stepped up to them. "For weeks, we have been attacked by a magical creature. It's called Barguest, Sire. Its bite is fatal. I can't do much for the injured people. I can only ease the passing. The creature lurks somewhere in the woods. It only attacks at night," Gaius told Arthur.

Arthur cocked his head to one side. "Elyan, we need someone, who keeps watch. Make sure the alarming bell will be sounded, when the beast is spotted."  
Elyan nodded, and hurried away.

Running a hand over his face, Arthur continued: "How can I beat it?"

"It's dragging a huge chain behind itself," Percival said. "We tried to capture the beast, but it is too strong."

"But I'm not..." All of a sudden, Arthur trailed off, and glanced at Merlin.

"Leon, gather the knights. We will meet in the courtyard. Merlin, I need you to...just come with me," Arthur said, grabbing his arm, and pulling Merlin with him.

Arthur lead Merlin out of the council room, and into a niche.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Merlin asked, alarmed.

"You can do something...with your magic...to help me catch the Barguest?"

"Yes, I guess so. You...you want me to use magic?" Unsure, Merlin looked at him.

"You heard Gaius and Percival. The knights couldn't kill it," Arthur said, looking at Merlin. He was the greatest sorcerer on Earth, and yet he asked him permission to use his powers. Arthur's skin prickled. Merlin's loyalty never wavered, not even in the darkest hours.

"You have a special sword, Arthur. It was forged in a dragon's breath. It will kill the Barguest." Merlin smiled at him.

"But...I still need you. The beast has magic," Arthur insisted.

"You couldn't have convinced me to stay here, anyway. I help you, Arthur, like I always did."

"Merlin, I'm really glad you are here with me. We can't let more people die or get hurt. Do you think..."

Before Arthur could finish the sentence, the warning bell sounded.

Shocked, they looked at each other. Arthur patted Merlin's upper arm, and rushed past him to the courtyard.

xxxx

The knights had formed a small circle, their swords drawn, shields raised. "Sire, it's coming," Gwaine shouted.

Arthur and Merlin quickly joined them, and fixated the gate.

The creature was racing towards them. It was a huge dog, its fur filthy and bloody, eyes glowing crimson red. When the Barguest opened its mouth to let out an ear-splitting roar, they could see the sharp fangs. A huge chain was wrapped around its neck, swinging wildly back and forth. Its eyes bored hungrily into the knights. Merlin could feel the powerful, ancient, magic, and faltered slightly.

"You all right?" Lancelot, who was standing next to him, asked.

"I can feel it," Merlin replied. "It's evil. And it wants to kill."

"You don't say," Gwaine smirked.

"Hold," Arthur shouted, drawing his sword. The Barguest came to a halt, breathing hard and fast. Saliva was dripping from its fangs. Then, all of a sudden, the beast lunged at them.

The knights flung themselves on the ground. Dust and debris rained down on them, as the chain collided with the stone wall. Arthur was the first one back on his feet. He managed to dive past the beast's claws, and stabbed it in the side. Dark blood trickled down its flank. The beast roared in pain and fury, and lashed out. It caught Arthur on the chest, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Quickly, Percival helped him up.

"We will try to surround it," Arthur panted, tightening the grip on his sword. "Gwaine, Percival, we need to get hold of that chain." He glanced at Merlin, who was pressed against the wall, watching them carefully.

"For the love of Camelot!"

The knights rushed towards the beast. Arthur, Percival and Gwaine stuck together, slowly approaching the Barguest's head. The creature spun round. Its glowing eyes sent shivers down Merlin's spine. The magic tingled in his fingertips, begging for release. Time seemed to stretch. They were all moving in slow motion. Merlin's eyes were burning gold. He lifted his hand, directing his magic at the huge chain.

When Arthur grabbed the chain, he felt the Barguest's powers surge through his body. His fingers slackened. Suddenly, Percival wrapped his hands around the chain, pulling it towards them. Gwaine's voice was no more than a faint echo, when he gasped: "Why has this thing to be as strong as it looks?"

Merlin curled his hands into a fist. The Barguest screeched, as the pressure on its neck increased.

"Pull!" Arthur shouted, and together they succeeded in bringing the Barguest's head down. Elyan and Lancelot impaled their swords into its hind leg, whereas Leon hit it with a spear.

Mumbling a spell, Merlin felt the Barguest choke for air. The Barguest tried to rear up, but Percival and Gwaine didn't lose their grip. Arthur felt for his sword, his arms hurt from the strain. Letting out a desperate scream, he thrust it into the jaw. The Barguest swayed, and staggered. Blood gashed from the various wounds. Stumbling backwards, Percival, Gwaine and Arthur dragged it with them.

With a loud thud, the beast hit the ground. The bright fire in its eyes extinguished. The Barguest was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Exhausted and panting, the knights were gathered around the dead beast.

"You...you killed it, Sire," Leon said surprised.

Wiping his sweaty forehead, Arthur looked up. "We all killed it. I couldn't have done it without you," he said, barely glancing at Merlin, who breathed out a sigh of relief, and slumped against the wall.

"Take care of the injured," Arthur ordered some knights. "The others will follow me." Merlin watched them walking back into the castle. He felt happy, because his magic had – once more- saved the day, but he was completely drained, and still worried about Arthur. "Merlin, you coming?" Arthur called out to him.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin replied, scrambling to his feet. He longed for a bed. When was the last time he had actually slept in one?

Sighing, he stumbled up the stairs.

**xxxx**

The people in the council room all clapped and cheered, when Arthur stepped through the doors. Gaius smiled relieved, and sank down on a chair.

"It's over," Arthur said, taking a deep breath. "Camelot is saved."

"Sire," Leon carefully touched his arm, "we could collect the remaining supplies, and have a little feast to celebrate the victory...and your return."

Tiredly, Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Just do it," he replied. He sat down on an empty bench, and buried his face in his hands. He didn't feel happy. There was nothing to celebrate. Gwen was dead. He would never see her again. Thinking about her hurt too much, and yet he couldn't stop. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He didn't notice someone sitting down next to him.

"How are you?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Arthur?" Gently, he nudged him in the side. "It will get better. You should try to eat something. Look at your people. They love you. They need you."

"I know." Arthur lifted his head, and glanced at the injured, his knights, and the refugees, who were silently talking to each other, looking surreptitiously at him.

Some servants and maids fetched mugs filled with water and wine, whereas Gwaine and Percival put bread, apples, and smoked ham on one of the tables.

"Come, Arthur. You need to eat," Merlin said.

"While my people are starving?" Arthur replied in a serious tone, and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for either eating or celebrating. But I know they want me to join them." Stiffly, he got up, smiling weakly at Merlin.

They sat down at the table, sharing the food between them as if they were equal.

The small feast did the people good. Even Arthur seemed to enjoy it. He raised his goblet to the knights, and laughed at their jokes.

Merlin, however, saw that he only carried out his duty. Arthur was more like a puppet on a string, doing what they expected him to do.

Gaius leaned in closer: "He will be fine, Merlin. I'm proud of you. You did well."

"Thank you," Merlin whispered to him.

Suddenly, Arthur stood up so quickly, the chair fell over. Without saying anything, he fled from the room.

Shocked, they stared after him. Some began to whisper secretly.

Hesitantly, Merlin glanced at Gaius, before he followed Arthur.

**xxxx**

Arthur's rooms were empty. Confused, Merlin stood in the doorway. Then he spun round, and hurried to Gwen's chambers. Arthur was sitting on the floor, holding one of Gwen's dresses in his arms. He pressed the fine fabric to his face, inhaling her familiar scent.

"Arthur," Merlin stepped closer, "you shouldn't be here."

Arthur didn't seem to hear him. He was slowly rocking forth and back, mumbling incoherent words, Merlin couldn't make sense of. Carefully, he sat down next to him.

"Arthur, please stop. It was not your fault. You know that, don't you?" Merlin tried to get through to him.

Slowly, Arthur put the dress down. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, his skin ghostly pale. "Don't talk," he croaked.

Merlin leaned back, and silently watched Arthur.

His head was aching. Everything still seemed like a strange dream. Stifling a yawn, Merlin massaged his forehead. His eyes were drooping shut.

"So you don't need books, spells and all that, to use your magic?" Arthur suddenly mumbled.

Merlin's head jerked up, and he blinked. "I... I can do a few things without using spells," he replied.

"What kind of things?"

"Uh... I can move objects, and..." Merlin stammered confused. "Show me," Arthur interrupted him.

Insecurely, Merlin stared at him. When Arthur nodded his approval, he looked around.

His eyes fell on a huge chest that looked really heavy. Merlin fixated it, and turned his head. The chest moved towards them.

Merlin reached out with his hand, his fingers slightly spread. The chest began to float in the air. He clenched his fist, and the chest sprung open. Dozens of tiny birds flew out, chirping happily.

Surprised, Arthur laughed. "Birds? You're still such a girl, Merlin!" he shouted over the birds' twittering. Merlin's eyes glowed golden, and the birds burst into flames. In one swift motion, Merlin moved his arm, directing the flames to the fireplace. The dry wood blazed up.

"It still frightens me that the clumsy Merlin, I thought I knew all these years, is so powerful. I would have been nicer to you. Now I can at least guess what you have done for me. And thank you for killing the beast!"

Merlin, who was watching the crackling fire, sighed: "It's all right, Arthur. I was born to serve you. I would have never used my skills to threaten you. You should get some sleep. I will clean your room." Merlin stood up.

"No," Arthur said resolutely, and got to his feet, too. "You don't have to."

"Arthur, you can barely keep your eyes open. You are exhausted," Merlin insisted, extinguishing the fire with a wave of his hand.

"All right." Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But only if you use magic."

Merlin smirked. "I am too tired to do it without magic anyway." Arthur ruffled his hair. "Promise me you go to bed, too."

"As you command, Sire," Merlin replied, mockingly bowing to him.

Together they walked back to Arthur's chambers. While Arthur went to his cupboard to get his nightshirt, Merlin got rid off the cobwebs and dust. He lit a fire, and was about to fluff up the pillows, when Arthur laid his hand on Merlin's arm, and stopped him.

"You can go now, Merlin. Good night."

"Good night, Arthur."

**xxxx**

Merlin closed the door behind him, and went to the tower, where Gaius had his chambers. They, too, hadn't changed much. They still smelled of the different herbs and potions. Books, parchments, kettles and jars were scattered everywhere. Gaius was already wearing his nightgown, and looked up, when Merlin entered. Merlin realized that he didn't even know how long he had stayed with Arthur.

"Merlin," Gaius said, smiling at him, "is Arthur all right?"

"I think he's doing fine. He's sleeping, and that's exactly what I will do now, too," Merlin yawned, and crossed the room to reach his cell, as he stopped abruptly. "Uh, Gaius...Do I still have a bed here?"

"Of course, Merlin. I hoped you would come back. Where have you been? How are you?" Gaius asked, sighing.

"I stayed at the lake of Avalon, waiting for Arthur. I'm sorry that I didn't come back. I couldn't leave Arthur. I wanted to be there, when he returned." He hesitated. "How much time has passed, Gaius?"

Gaius eyes widened. "You were at the lake the whole time? Oh, Merlin...it has nearly been six months. I'm sorry, I should have looked for you, but Gwen...she suffered so much. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, and then..." Gaius let his voice trail off.

"You only did what you had to do. Don't blame yourself", Merlin said.

Weakly Gaius nodded. "It's good that you brought Arthur back. Now, get some rest."

"I am happy to be home again. Sleep well, Gaius."

"Good night, my boy."

**xxxx**

Merlin slipped through the door into his room. With a slight wave of his hand he lit the candles. When the flickering light illuminated his little chamber, he looked around, grinning. It had never been that tidy before. Gaius had piled up his books, and hat separated his notes into neat stacks. On the night stand next to his bed was the small wooden dragon, which Balinor had given to him. His heart skipped a beat. His father would always be with him.

Merlin changed into his nightshirt, and sank on the mattress.

Tiredly, he tucked himself up. So much had changed, since the last time he had slept in this bed.

He thought of all the nights, he hadn't found any sleep, because he had been worried and anxious about Arthur and Camelot. He thought of the stomach cramps, he had suffered from, because he had been forced to keep his secret. He thought of the desperation and pain.

And now the only thing he felt was the extreme tiredness, slowly overwhelming him.

His eyelids became heavy, and he sank into a sound and restful sleep.

When Merlin woke up, he felt disoriented. A faint smell of herbal reached his nostrils. "Camelot," he murmured sleepily. "Arthur." Through the closed window, he could hear faint birdsong. Chuckling, he thought of the past evening. His eyes flew open. Warm sunlight was streaming into his room. How long had he slept? He had to get up! His heartbeat quickened. He nearly fell out of the bed, as he struggled to free his legs from the twisted sheets. Quickly, he put on his boots, trousers, and his old shirt, opened the door, and ran past Gaius, who was preparing his medicine bag. "Good morning, Merlin, did you sleep..." he called out to him, but Merlin was already on his way to Arthur.

**xxxx**

It was nearly noon, but the castle was creepily quiet. Merlin only came across the knights on patrol. Hesitantly, he stopped in front of Arthur's chambers, and put his head through the door. Arthur was sitting at his table, already wearing his armour. Rolls of parchment, books, and tiny notes covered every inch of the tabletop. Arthur didn't stir, when Merlin crept closer. The king was asleep, his head resting on one of the books. Stifling his laughter, Merlin bent down to Arthur's ear: "Rise and shine, Sire. This book seems to be way more comfortable than it looks." Arthur's head shot up. "I...I was reading," he stammered, running a hand over his face. Then he looked at Merlin, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "I have been up all morning, trying to rule my kingdom. I even dressed myself, because my useless servant decided to sleep all day."

"I'm truly sorry, Arthur," Merlin replied, a grin spreading over his face. "Can I help you somehow?" He grabbed a parchment, studying it.

"You could get me some breakfast," Arthur said, taking the parchment from Merlin. "I'm starving."

Merlin smiled. "Does that mean you are feeling better?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur replied: "I don't know. I just realized I can't let my people down. Gwen hasn't...she didn't know how...I never told her...Anyway, the people need food. Their houses must be repaired."

"I can help," Merlin almost instantly suggested. "You've seen how easy everything is, when I can use magic."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and a loud thud, when Arthur slammed his palms on the table. "No!"

Flinching violently, Merlin hissed: "Arthur...I only want to help."

"I know, but you mustn't use magic. Not now. Not like that."

"But without magic it will take years to rebuild everything," Merlin tossed in. "I could help the people a lot faster, if I use magic. And everybody would see that magic can be good."

"No, Merlin," Arthur said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, my people are confused. A lot of them are hurt, and have lost everything. If they see you performing magic, they will panic."

"And what about last night? Was it just for fun to entertain a depressed king?" Merlin asked bitterly.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that." Arthur jumped to his feet, pushing Merlin away. "Get out."

After casting Arthur a disappointed look, Merlin silently turned around, and left the room. Angrily, he stomped into the kitchen.

**xxxx**

"Merlin," the cook greeted him, "I haven't seen you in a while. Is it true that the king has returned?"  
Pressing his lips together, Merlin nodded.

The woman beamed at him. "I will prepare lunch for him. We don't have much left, though."

"The king is aware of that, and requests that the food will be shared fairly among all of us," Merlin replied.

The smile on the woman's face grew even brighter. "Very well, then. Here." She felt for a plate, and put an apple, a tiny slice of bacon, and some bread on it. "We are very grateful," she said, handing Merlin the plate.

"Thank you", Merlin replied, climbing up the stairs to Arthur's chambers.

**xxxx**

"Your lunch, Sire," Merlin said, presenting Arthur the plate.

"Just leave it here," Arthur replied without looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I know that you only want the best for your people." Merlin set the plate down in front of Arthur, and lowered his head. "I shouldn't have said that. It's just...Yesterday, you allowed me...you even ordered me to use magic. I thought things would change. I hoped you would finally accept my magic, and comprehend that I'm here to serve you and Camelot. The people are only afraid of magic, because their king hates and fears it so much."

Arthur, who was picking at the bread, looked up. There was sadness in his eyes, and his voice was unsteady. "I don't fear you. And I clearly don't hate you," he began, causing Merlin to lift his head, and meet his eyes. "I was selfish. It must have been hard for you, pretending to be someone you aren't. I made fun of you, I sometimes even treated you like a slave. And all this time, you stood bravely by my side. You are a great sorcerer, Merlin, and a loyal friend, but I can't...I just can't..." Arthur let his voice trail off.

"You will continue banning magic? My kind will always be hunted and killed?" Merlin asked quietly. "This could be the chance to stop this injustice once and for all, Arthur."

"Merlin," Arthur said coldly, "I can't think about that right now. I have to keep my people healthy and safe. Go, tell the knights and Gaius that I will meet them in the throne room."

Angrily, Merlin blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. "It would be so easy to heal and help them," he said. Before Arthur could object, he quickly added: "I know, Arthur. I better go now."

Sighing, Arthur watched him leave. Merlin could be so damn stubborn. He knew that his friend was right. And maybe he did make a mistake by forbidding him to use magic. After all, Merlin had done for him, it still felt strange. Arthur grabbed the apple, gathered up the parchments he had been working on, and went to the throne room.

**xxxx**

When Arthur entered, his knights and Gaius were already sitting at the round table.

Merlin stood behind Arthur's chair, his arms behind his back. Arthur felt a pang of guilt, as he glanced at him. Since some knights had died in battle, their chairs remained empty. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat: "Merlin, come take a seat."

Surprised, Merlin looked at him, before he sat down between Gwaine and Lancelot.

Lancelot smiled at Merlin. "Arthur has brought the tradition of the round table to Camelot. He is a great king. He believes in justice and equality. I never thought I would have the honour to sit at that table again."

When Merlin only shrugged his shoulders, Lancelot nudged him. "What's wrong, Merlin? We have defeated the Barguest, and don't tell me you didn't use magic."

"Arthur and I had an argument. He has forbidden me to help the people with my magic," Merlin whispered.

Before Lancelot could reply, Arthur said: "The lower town has nearly been completely destroyed. Leon, you will take some men, and find out which houses can be repaired. Talk to the people, and ask them what they need. Gaius, what about the injured? Are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire. The Barguest's bite leads inevitably to death. There is no common cure."

Almost pleadingly, Merlin looked at Arthur. Sighing, Arthur closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Albion has suffered gravely, but when we stand together, it can once more become the great kingdom we built."

The knights clapped, before Arthur raised his arm, and dismissed them.

After the others had left the throne room, Merlin intensely looked at Arthur. "You know that I could probably save them."

Arthur glared at him. "You couldn't save me. Don't even think of using your magic on my people. Why don't you muck out the stables and see to the horses?"

Shock and hurt were clearly visible in Merlin's tear-filled eyes. "I've tried everything to save you, but the ancient magic of the sword was too powerful, even for me. I know that I failed you. During the last months at the lake, I haven't thought of anything else. It was my destiny to protect you," he said, his voice cracking. "I don't know, if I can help those people, Arthur. But they will die for sure, if you don't let me try."

Firmly, Arthur shook his head. He clenched his fists, digging his nails painfully into his skin. Merlin could be such a pain in the neck. Merlin, who was stubborn and obstinate. Merlin, who had defeated the Saxons. Merlin, who had always been loyal to him. Merlin, who would give his life for the people he loved without even hesitating. Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth. Merlin, who was crying and trembling, looking small, and helpless, and vulnerable.

His heart gave a leap, as he choked out the words: "Leave me, Merlin...just leave me."

Merlin clumsily used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, and stood up. "You are wrong, Arthur!"

After Merlin had closed the heavy doors behind himself, Arthur let his shoulders slump. It hurt him that he still was torn between accepting magic, and marking it as evil. Mordred had used magic. Morgana had used magic. His mother was dead because of magic. His father had been killed because of magic. He had fought most of his battles because of magic. He had been poisoned, enchanted, and hurt. His People had suffered because of magic.

And then there was Merlin. Pure, good-hearted, and full of devoted love for him and Camelot.

Could he accept magic?

Arthur deeply sighed.

**xxxx**

Scowling, Merlin cleared away the dung. How could Arthur give up on the people, who had defended his kingdom? And why did he reject his help?

Merlin didn't understand Arthur. He tried to, he really tried, but he just didn't get it. On the one hand, Arthur wanted him to show him his magic, but when he could use it to really help people, he became furious. Merlin didn't mind being his servant, but he was tired of being pushed around. He knew what he could do best. He had gone through a lot. He wasn't the stupid boy anymore. He had grown up, and so had his magic.

**xxxx**

A few hours later, Merlin knocked on Arthur's door, and opened it without waiting for an answer. Arthur was standing at the window, and turned around, when Merlin entered.

He couldn't hide a smile, as he discovered the hay in Merlin's tousled hair. His manservant had obeyed his order without objecting.  
"Your dinner, Sire," Merlin said, his voice lacking emotion.

His smile froze in place. "Thank you, Merlin. Please, set it on the table."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Sire?" Merlin asked, staring at the floor.

"No... I... Merlin, wait!" Without even looking at the king, Merlin had bolted through the door, slamming it shut.

Angrily, Arthur punched the nearest wall. He had wanted to apologize to him. "Merlin!" he yelled.

Quickly, he flung the door open, and looked around, but Merlin had already disappeared.

Cursing under his breath, Arthur hurried down the steps. Maybe Merlin had gone back to Gaius. He needed to talk to him. Finally reaching the courtyard, Arthur came to a sudden halt. Merlin was running towards the main gates. Where was he going? Quickly, Arthur followed him.

**xxxx**

It was night, the moon was shining brightly upon the castle grounds. Arthur stayed in the shadows of the walls, slowly sneaking towards the gate. Suddenly, he could hear heavy footsteps behind him.

"Show yourself," a harsh voice demanded.

Arthur spun round, looking at a guard, who had his sword pointed right at him. When he realized, who stood in front of him, he hastily sheathed the sword. "My Lord, it is not safe to go out there alone..."

"It's all right, Cedric.", Arthur replied shortly. The guard bowed to him, and continued patrolling. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Arthur turned around, and dashed through the gate.

**xxxx**

Merlin summoned Kilgharrah, as soon as he had reached the clearing. The last time he had called him, he had been desperate and sad, screaming out all the pain he had felt. This time, he was angry and at a loss. Spreading his wings, the dragon landed in front of him. He chuckled quietly, while he was eyeing Merlin knowingly.

"And we do meet again, young warlock," he said.

"Arthur has returned," Merlin said. "You were right."

Kilgharrah inclined his head at Merlin. "You have never lost your faith in Arthur. Without you, he wouldn't have risen."

Hearing the strange voice, Arthur crept closer to the ceiling. In one swift motion, he drew his sword. At first, he only saw Merlin, and then he saw the dragon. The dragon, he had mortally wounded. At least that was what Merlin had made him believe.

"Arthur needs you, Merlin," the dragon continued, and Merlin let out a shaky laugh.

"He needs me to muck out the stables. I helped him defeat the Barguest, and still he forbids me to use my magic to help the people of Camelot. I thought he would change," Merlin screamed. "I thought we were friends, but he will never accept who I am."

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's not true," he shouted, leaving his hiding spot. Panting slightly, he ran towards Merlin and the dragon. "You are my friend. The only friend I have."

"Arthur!" Shocked, Merlin looked at him. "It's...I can explain...You...what?"

"Arthur Pendragon," the dragon growled, taking a step back, "what are you doing here?"

"I...I..." Arthur's voice was hoarse, and he was feeling dizzy. He was talking to the dragon, who had wanted to tear him apart. "I followed Merlin. I must talk to him."

The dragon looked at Arthur with his yellow eyes. "The once and future king has come back," he said. "The last time I saw you, you weren't doing so well."

"What do you mean?" Arthur hesitated. "You tried to kill me!"

The dragon let out a raspy laugh. "You don't know it, do you? Merlin ordered me to take you to Avalon. You were allowed to fly with me."

A look of panic and anger crossed his face. "I...Merlin! You...put me on that thing?", he blurted out.

"I am not a thing," the dragon yelled, causing Arthur to stumble backwards..

Merlin blushed furiously. "You...were dying. We lost the horses. I already told you that I did everything to save you."

"But it...he...why?" Confused, Arthur fell silent. His head was spinning.

"You didn't believe the young warlock," the dragon said, his voice calmer. "Your life has been foretold, Arthur Pendragon. Merlin did not fail you. It was meant to be this way. Albion needs you, but you can't rule your kingdom without Merlin."

"I...know now. Please, let me talk to him," Arthur said.

"Go on, then," the dragon replied, still glaring at Arthur. "I won't stop you."

Clearing his throat, Merlin stepped between the dragon and Arthur. "Er...thank you, Kilgharrah. Leave us alone," he said quietly.

"Maybe one day I can fly freely over Camelot again," he remarked, glancing at Arthur.

Then dragon flapped his wings, blowing cold wind into Arthur's face. Quickly, he rose into the air, and vanished, before Arthur could even blink.

**xxxx**

Slowly, Merlin turned to him, nervously picking at his shirt.

"You speak to dragons? You are..." Arthur's face became pale, when realization set in. "You are a dragonlord?"

"Yes, Arthur, " Merlin replied, feeling uneasy.

"But the man, who lived in the cave...Balinor? I thought, he was the last dragonlord?"

Merlin lowered his head. He could still hear his father's voice, encouraging him, helping him to find himself again.

Suddenly, Arthur let out a small cry. "You lied to me? We rode all the way to Cenred's kingdom, although you could have stopped the dragon?"

"No, Arthur," Merlin whispered. "A dragonlord can only inherit the powers, when the father dies. My...my father had been alive back then."

"But..." Arthur tilted his head to one side, sheathing his sword, "you said you didn't know your father. How could you have been so sure that he was a dragonlord?"

"Gaius knew my father, and told me about him. I looked for him, and he said to me that he was the last dragonlord. And then he died," Merlin mumbled.

"Balinor," Arthur whispered. "Balinor was your father? That's why you cried, when he died...and I...I told you... If I had know that he was your father, I would have never..." Hesitantly, Arthur stepped forward, and reached out his hand to squeeze Merlin's arm.

Almost instantly, Merlin backed away from him, and Arthur let his arm drop. "I only knew him for a day." He was fighting against his tears. "But I couldn't talk to you about him. Your father hunted the dragonlords down, because he thought their skills were too close to magic. Therefore I had to lie to you, after I sent Kilgharrah away. I'm sorry, Arthur."

"No, I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sorry that you had to hide everything you are. I should have treated you more friendly. I should have shown you that I cared." Arthur sighed. "I was never good at comforting other people. My father never...anyway...you are my friend, the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy. I want you to be you."

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin's face split into a grin. "This means a lot to me. And I know how hard it is for you."

"You are truly a wonder, Merlin," Arthur said, smiling at him. Then he put his arm around Merlin's shoulder, slightly pulling him closer. "Come on, let's head back to the castle. It's late, and I'm tired."

"Arthur," Merlin spoke up, "can I please help the wounded?"

Arthur let out a deep sigh. "All right, Merlin, you can try it. I'm not sure how the people will react, once they find out about your skills. Please, be careful." Tiredly, he ran a hand over his face. "Umm...Merlin, what about that dragon? I can't risk letting him attack Camelot again."

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. "He won't, Arthur. He has to obey me. And I promise you that I will do everything to help the wounded people. I don't want to let them die."

Back in the courtyard, Merlin decided: "I think you can get ready for bed on your own. I will study Gaius' books to find some cure. Good night, Arthur."

Before Merlin could enter the tower, Arthur called for him: "If anyone can do it, it's you. Oh, and Merlin? Try to get some sleep. You need to save your strength."

Merlin nodded at him, and ran upstairs.

**xxxx**

"Merlin, where have you been?" Gaius asked concerned, stepping closer, when Merlin entered his chambers.

Stifling a yawn, Merlin blinked. "I had to sort out some things. Gaius, I must try to find a way to treat the wounded. I need my magic book."

Without waiting for an answer, Merlin dashed into his room, and pulled his magic book out from under his bed.

When he came back, Gaius had laid several open books on his table. "Here is all the information I found about the Barguest. But Merlin, you do know that only magic can help those people?"

"I know, Gaius. Arthur has given me his permission." Merlin grinned. "He has given me permission to use my magic. I just hope I can find a way to heal those wounds," he added more seriously.

Gaius gaped at him. "Really?" Then his lips curled into a warm smile. "This is great news. Its evil magic is like venom, spreading through the victim's body. You need to draw out the poison, before it reaches the heart."

Hastily, Merlin flipped through the pages. Suddenly, he stopped, straightening the page with his thumb. "This spell might work. But it seems very complicated, and requires powerful magic." Pressing the open book against his chest, he walked to the door. "This is my chance to show everybody that magic can do good."

Slowly, Gaius nodded. "But Merlin, don't be too disappointed, if it doesn't work." Merlin only shrugged his shoulders, slamming the door shut. His lips were already forming the ancient magical words, as he hurried down the steps.

**xxxx**

The council room was softly lit with flickering candles. Apart from the wounded, who were lying on the tables and cots, nobody was in the room.

Merlin tiptoed through the room, and sat down next to a young man. His skin was ashen and sweaty. He was mumbling in his restless sleep. A wound on his upper arm was still bleeding, although it was wrapped with thick bandages. Merlin knew who this man was. His village had been destroyed by bandits, and he came to Camelot to become a knight. "Sir Colin,"  
Merlin whispered, gently laying a hand on his forehead. The man didn't stir.

Merlin placed the book on his lap, and made sure that no one was watching him. His eyes glowed golden, and some more candles appeared, casting their warm light on the ornate characters.

Carefully, Merlin put his hand on Sir Colin's wound, pressing down a little bit. Then he cleared his throat, and whispered the spell.

"Barguest, þū āhst nan afol. Átor áfærest þis lícfæt. Ic hǣle þec." *****

Slowly, Merlin glanced at the unconscious knight. Nothing had happened. The wound was still oozing blood, and his laboured breathing rang in Merlin's ears.

He re read the words, paying attention to the right pronunciation. The magic prickled in his fingertips, but after he had finished the spell, nothing happened.

Tiredly, he rubbed at his eyes.

He had to manage it. He just had to!

He tried it again, concentrating harder this time. His head started to hurt, but nothing happened. He could feel the magic burning underneath his skin. "Does it work?" Lancelot asked. The knight only wore a wide shirt, and a pair of black trousers. "No." Frustrated, Merlin sighed. "What are you doing here?" Lancelot shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep, thought I could so something useful, and see to the poor people. Does Arthur know you're using magic?"

"Yes, it took me quite a long time to convince him, but finally he has given me permission. He trusts me, Lancelot, and I don't want to disappoint him again." Sadly, he looked at the young knight, who was whimpering silently.

Lancelot fetched a bowl with water, and wiped his sweaty forehead. "You have to trust in yourself, Merlin. You can do it. Remember when you enchanted the lance? Don't worry, my friend."

"This spell requires powerful magic. All these people..." Merlin looked around. "I can't let them die."

Determined to continue, Merlin stooped over the book.

"You are stronger, too. You defeated an entire army! Don't give up, Merlin." Lancelot smiled at him. Someone cried out with pain. Lancelot hurried over to the patient, muttering soothing words. Merlin kneaded his temples, and tried again.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Gwaine entered, smiling brightly. He didn't even try to be quiet, and chuckled, when he spotted Merlin. "Hey, Merlin. Gaius told me you're here. Do you want to come to the tavern with me, to drown the horror of the past days? You can't even imagine how much I'm looking forward to...you know." It was only then, when he discovered Lancelot. He quickly added: "Lancelot, you're invited, too. Percival and Elyan are already waiting for us."

"I think, I could need some distraction," Lancelot said, turning to Merlin. "You want to come to?"

Firmly, Merlin shook his head. "I can't leave them...I must help them."

Gwaine pulled a face at him. "We could play a game of dice. I'm sure I'm ways better than Arthur."

Again, Merlin shook his head. "No, thank you, Gwaine. You go and have fun. I stay with them."

"All right, then. Come on, Lancelot." Gwaine tugged at his arm. Lancelot cast Merlin a worried glance, but Merlin forced a weak smile on his lips. "It's fine, Lancelot. Just go with him."

Sighing, Merlin gazed after them. Sometimes he really hated his destiny. He would love to spend a few hours with his friends, playing some stupid games. A grin crept over his face, as he thought of how Arthur would react, if he told him he had been in the tavern the whole night.

Shaking his head, he quickly got rid off these thoughts. How could he think of himself, when these people were depending on him?

It was his duty and destiny to protect Camelot.

Stifling a yawn, he looked at the still open book in his lap. The letters blurred before his eyes.

His hand was trembling with exhaustion, when he pressed it harder on the wound. Sir Colin moaned softly. Merlin closed his eyes, and repeated the magical words. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were so heavy, and he was so tired. His book slipped from his fingers, and hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

_***** Barguest, you are powerless. Poison, leave this body. I heal you._


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter of this story! There will be a epilog in the next weeks. Thank you for your reviews!**

xxxx

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped out. He sounded surprised. "Merlin, you did it! You are a genius! You...Merlin? What's wrong with you? Are you all right? Gaius!" he shouted concerned.

Merlin was still sitting in the chair, his skin ghostly pale. He didn't wake up, when Arthur shook him. Only a soft moan escaped his dry lips.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, more desperately this time. "Gaius, hurry up!"

Gaius rushed to his side.

"Tell me what's wrong with him," Arthur urged him.

Softly, Gaius touched Merlin's forehead and cheek.

"He's burning up. Has he been here all night?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. "I guess so. When I woke up, he wasn't there. A guard informed me that Sir Colin is recovering, so I came here to check on him, and found him like that."

A deep frown was etched on Gaius' face. "The spell he used required powerful magic. I think it drained him. Merlin is exhausted. We need to let him rest," Gaius told Arthur.

"No," Merlin mumbled, slowly slitting his eyes open. "I need to keep going."

"Merlin, you are tired," Gaius objected, gently pushing the young man down.

Weakly, Merlin shook his head. "I know how the spell works. I can cure them." He glanced at Arthur. "Arthur, please. Let me help them."

With a serious look on his face, Arthur said: "Do you think you can do it?"

Merlin straightened up, running a hand over his face. "Yes, Arthur. I won't fail you. These people will get better." Merlin tried to smile, as he stood on wobbly legs.

"Fine," Arthur gave in, and put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Thank you, Merlin. Can I help you somehow?"

"You could fetch some fresh water. They must be thirsty," Merlin said, bending down to a woman, who was staring at him wide-eyed, pain and fear clearly visible in her green orbs.

"Me? I am the king...not some ser..." Arthur bit his tongue. "I will be right back."

Gaius quietly chuckled, before he spotted Merlin's book on the floor. Quickly, he picked it up, and hid it in his medicine bag.

Merlin focused on the wounded people. Because he knew the spell by heart now, he made good progress.

But every time, he had healed one person, and was hurrying to the next patient, he felt his magic sapping his energy. He could barely hold himself upright. He was supporting himself on the back of a chair, when the doors opened, and Arthur came back. Three servants were carrying large jugs filled with water. "Offer those, who are already conscious, something to drink. If you have any questions, contact Gaius," he ordered them, and the servants quickly split up.

Hastily, Merlin stretched, and turned to the last patient. The man had received a nasty bite on his thigh. Merlin became slightly sick, when he touched the inflamed wound, mumbling the spell. He could feel the poison cursing through his veins, bubbling like boiling water. The man let out a relieved sigh, and Merlin stumbled backwards, as his magic neutralized the Barguest's lethal poison. His head was spinning, and his vision blurred. Suddenly, his legs gave way, and he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Terrified, Arthur gasped, and flew to his side. "Merlin!"

He sank to his knees, patting his pale cheek.

His skin was hot, and his breathing shallow.

Before Arthur could call out for Gaius, the physician knelt down next to them, feeling for Merlin's pulse.

"We need to get him out of here. He overexerted himself."

Carefully, Arthur grasped Merlin's hands, and pulled his friend up. "I'll take him to my chambers," he said.

"Sire, we should bring him to my room. I need to keep an eye on him," Gaius remarked.

"No," Arthur objected, flinging Merlin over his shoulder. "You said, Merlin needs to rest, and my bed is more comfortable than his. Besides, my chambers are closer, and your patients still need you. I take care of Merlin."

"As you wish, Sire," Gaius said, looking slightly astonished, when Arthur left the room together with Merlin.

Arthur urged a servant, who was walking by, to stoke up the fire, and pushed the door open.

Gently, Arthur laid Merlin on his bed. Merlin did neither move nor made a noise. His face was bathed in cold sweat. After the servant had left, Arthur took off Merlin's boots. He remembered lying in the forest, bleeding and dying, when Merlin had peeled off his wet boots. Sadly, Arthur smiled. Merlin had always tried so hard to fulfill his duties. When had he ever taken care of himself?

How many times had Merlin risked his life to protect Camelot and him? Arthur could only guess it.

Instead of thanking him, he had poured scorn on Merlin. His friend was so powerful, and yet he liked to be his manservant.

Arthur shook his head.

Quietly, he walked over to his dresser, poured cold water into the wash bowl, and soaked a cloth.

Letting out a barely audible moan, Merlin shifted on the bed. Arthur sighed. Merlin had never turned him down. Merlin had always wanted to help. He was braver, and stronger than any of his knights. There was nothing evil in him, nothing to be afraid of.

Merlin deserved to be rewarded. But first of all, Merlin had to get better.

Arthur dabbed at his face, and neck, before he folded the cloth, and pressed it on Merlin's forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Merlin, he whispered.

There was a muffled knock n the door.

"It's me, Sire," Arthur heard Gaius whisper.

"Enter," Arthur said quietly, trying not to wake Merlin.

He could only tear his eyes from him, when the court physician stood right next to him, setting aside his medicine bag.

"How is he?" Gaius asked, opening his bag.

"I don't know. He hasn't woken up, yet," Arthur replied. "He will be all right, won't he?"

"He's exhausted," Gaius explained. "Merlin might be a powerful warlock, but he is also a human being. His body has shut down. He hasn't eaten properly for a long time, and I doubt that he has slept much during the past months. Let him sleep, Sire."

Gaius felt Merlin's forehead, and took his pulse. From his bag he retrieved a small pot.

"It's not that bad, Sire. This paste made out of valerian and yarrow will reduce the fever, and it will also help him to relax. Could you assist me? I need to take his shirt off."

Slowly, Arthur embraced Merlin, and sat him up, so that Gaius could undress him. Despite the raging fever, Merlin was cold to the touch. Merlin moaned, when Gaius lifted up his arms. Merlin's pale skin was covered with various scars and marks. Arthur cringed inwardly. Merlin must have gotten most of them, when he had tried to protect him.

After Gaius had pulled off Merlin's tunic, they let Merlin sink back on the mattress. Gaius opened the small pot, dipped two fingers into the paste. Gently, he worked it into his skin.

Then he covered Merlin with the blanket.

"Keep him cool, it will help control his fever. Send for me, when he wakes up. I need to get back to the council room. Since Merlin has managed to extract the poison, I can finally tend to their wounds," Gaius said, grabbing his medicine bag.

"Thank you, Gaius."

The court physician bowed to him, and left the room. Again, Arthur dipped the towel into the cold water, and laid it on Merlin's forehead.

"Arthur," the warlock gasped barely audible. His eyelids began to flutter, as he struggled to wake up.

"Shhh, try to sleep," Arthur said, brushing aside a strand of black hair.

"Arthur," Merlin tried again, smacking his dry lips. "I didn't fail, did I?"

"Idiot." Arthur chuckled, grabbing a goblet, and filled it with water. "Here, drink. Slowly," he said while lifting Merlin's head with his other hand.

After Merlin had taken a small sip, he looked at Arthur. His eyes were glazed over with exhaustion and pain.

"You saved them, Merlin. All of them," Arthur finally said, smiling at him.

A tired smile crept over Merlin's face. "Have you talked to anyone...about my magic?"

"No...Merlin, you should get some rest," Arthur said, wringing out the towel before placing it on Merlin's forehead once more.

"But," Weakly, Merlin tried to sit up, "why am I in your bed? What happened?" he asked, his voice slurred.  
"You fainted. I brought you here. Don't worry," Arthur said, softly pushing his friend down.

Someone banged on the door, causing Merlin to flinch violently. A guard poked his head in the door. "Sire! You need to come to the council chambers. It's a matter of great urgency."

Alarmed, Arthur jumped to his feet, grasping his sword. When he was at the door, he turned around to look at Merlin. "Sleep, Merlin. I'll check on you later."

"Arthur," Merlin croaked, but Arthur had already closed the door.  
Sighing, Merlin leaned his head on the soft pillow, his eyes drifting shut.

When Arthur rushed into the council room, most of the patients were awake, nervously talking to each other.

Gaius stood between two beds, talking insistently to an anxious-looking man.

"What happened?" Arthur stepped up to them, and looked questioningly at the physician.

"My Lord," the man said, sitting up. A large bandage covered his forehead. "Your servant used magic. I heard him mumbling a spell."

Arthur took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. As he opened them, he glanced at Gaius, who was nodding encouragingly to him. Arthur returned the nod, and turned around. "Silence!" he yelled above the noise.

Almost instantly, the people fell silent, looking at their king.

"This man," he began, pointing a finger at the patient, "accused my manservant of using magic."

Swallowing, the man turned bright red. Other people nodded knowingly.

"It is true. Merlin used magic to save you."

The silence became almost unbearable. People gaped at Arthur, their eyes wide, their mouths hanging open.

Taking another deep breath, Arthur continued: "My father banished magic nearly 30 years ago, because people used it for the wrong end. You have all witnessed that magic can be evil and dangerous, and leads to death and chaos."

More people nodded, still looking tense.

"Merlin, however, has never done any harm. He has always been loyal to me and Camelot. He is one of the bravest men, I've ever met. It was him, who defeated the Saxons. He killed Morgana. And he killed the Barguest."

"But he's a sorcerer!" An old woman piped up, her voice full of hatred.

"He was born with magic. He didn't choose to use it. He is magic. All these years he had to hide who he was. All these years, he lived with the fear of being executed. And yet, he did everything to protect Camelot. Without him, you would be dead. I am your king. I put my trust in you. Can you trust me?"

It became dead silent. Finally, a man, cradling his bandaged arm, stood up, and faded Arthur. "Of course we trust you, Sire. You have never disappointed nor misguided us. When you trust Merlin, nobody should doubt him." The man earnestly looked around in the council chambers. Some of the people nodded slightly, others had embarrassedly lowered their heads.

"He has saved our lives. We should be grateful, instead of charging him with treason."

Gaius breathed out a sigh of pure relief. For the first time in months, he felt happy. Sir Colin, the first person, Merlin had healed, walked to the king. "Sire, where is he? We want to thank him in person."

"He needs rest.," Arthur said with determination in his voice. "He has overexerted himself in order to heal you."

Ashamed, Sir Colin inclined his head. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I hope he makes a quick recovery."

Arthur clasped his shoulder, and squeezed it. "You, too."

Then he turned to Gaius, and whispered: "I better tell Merlin that I revealed his secret."

Smiling, Gaius patted his arm. "You did the right thing, Arthur. It will take time, but the people will accept magic."

xxxx

Merlin woke up, as soon as Arthur closed the door with a faint click. "What happened?" he mumbled sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows. "Is something wrong with the wounded?"

Nervously, Arthur raked a hand through his hair, and stepped closer. Merlin still looked tired, but his eyes were no longer dull. "I told them."

Confused, Merlin raised his eyebrows. "You told them what?"

"About your magic."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock, and he gasped for air, before he babbled: "How did they react? What did they say? Do...do I have to leave Camelot?"

Smirking, Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am the king, Merlin. Do I want you to leave?"

Still trembling slightly, Merlin huffed: "No, but..."

"My people respect me. I know you are not familiar with this word." Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur silenced him with the wave of his hand.

"You have nothing to fear, Merlin. They will trust you, because I trust you." Arthur's lips curled into a smile.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "And you are sure they don't chase me out of the town, swinging torches and pitchforks, when you're not looking?" he asked doubtingly, but couldn't hide a grin.

"Of course you are King Arthur, but don't you think, it would be better, if..."

"Merlin!" Arthur growled.

Immediately, Merlin fell silent, and tilted his head to one side. "Yes, Arthur?"

"Shut up!"

Amused, Merlin chuckled, but suddenly his hands flew to his face, and he groaned as e new wave of dizziness washed over him.

Gently, Arthur helped him to lie down. "Shall I send for Gaius?"

"No..." Merlin mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm just tired." His head lolled back, as Merlin lost the fight against consciousness.

Arthur laid his hand on Merlin's forehead. The skin was still warm to the touch, but his fever had gone down. Arthur sighed, stroking Merlin's flushed cheek. "Just get better. I don't want to lose another friend," he whispered, before he left his chambers.

xxxx

When he was on his way to the council chambers, he came to a sudden halt, and stared at the small staircase leading to the royal crypt.

Slowly, he climbed down the stairs. Only a few torches lit the way. Arthur entered the vault. He walked past his father's sarcophagus. Flowers had been placed on Gwen's tomb. They were dry and withered. Arthur sank to his knees, letting his hands rest on the cold stone.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why have you given up?"

"She thought you were dead," someone suddenly said, causing Arthur to cringe. Blinking away the tears forming in his eyes, he turned around. Gaius was standing next to the tomb. "I told her about Merlin. She thought he could save you. She had faith in him. But when Percival came back...she lost the will to live. We tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen to us. I'm sorry, Arthur." Gaius came closer, squeezing Arthur's arm.

"I'm sure you did everything to support her. I should have never put her into that position. I left her alone with all that responsibility. It has been quite selfish of me to marry her."

"Arthur," Gaius tugged at his arm, forcing the king to look at him, "she loved you more than anybody else in this world. After she had lost her father, and her brother, you were her only hope. And she will always be in your heart, my Lord. Here, this belongs to you." Gaius opened his palm, and revealed the royal seal. "Gwen would have been proud of you."

Arthur took the seal, carefully rolling it between his fingers. "Thank you, Gaius. She knew about Merlin, and she trusted him? I'm asking myself, if she had advised me to allow magic in Camelot?"

"I'm most certain of that," Gaius said, clasping his hands. "Magic itself is not evil. It can be used as a weapon like a sword or a mace, but that doesn't make it evil. Some people are ill-affected. It's in their hearts and souls. It has nothing to do with magic."

Arthur looked at the other grave. "My father has taught me that magic is evil. It has always been his greatest fear. He was so wrong about many other things. About my knights, about Gwen. About the way I ruled my kingdom. Was he wrong about magic, too?"

"Uther has been a different king, Arthur. Only you can decide Camelot's fate."

Silently, Arthur nodded.

"I will leave you now, Sire, because I have to look after the patients. You will make the right decision," Gaius said, after bowing to him.

"Wait," Arthur suddenly called out to him. "You've been at my father's side before the great purge. What was it like? Are there any records? Gaius, I must know everything."

"Sorcery was part of the everyday life. There hadn't been laws for sorcerers or witches. Nobody treated them different. Your father has locked away all the documents and magical utensils. Geoffrey of Monmouth can tell you more about them."

Again, Gaius bowed to him, and left. Almost gently, Arthur stroked Gwen's tomb, whispering: "I could really need your help, Gwen..." Then he climbed up the stairs, and went to the library.

xxxx

Startled by a noise, Geoffrey lifted his head, seeing the king approaching him. "Sire," he croaked, and stood up surprised.

"Greetings, Geoffrey," Arthur said, shaking the older man's hand.

"My Lord, I should have done something after the queen..." Geoffrey cleared his throat. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you. I need your help. I want to see every record made before the great purge," Arthur quietly said.

Geoffrey cringed awkwardly. "Why? Your father sealed them, and kept them hidden. Is it because of your servant? I heard he has magic."

"Yes, Merlin is a sorcerer. I don't want to hunt anybody of his kind anymore. Everybody shall be allowed to practice magic. Therefore, I need to know how it has been. Show me these documents."

Slowly, Geoffrey turned to one of his many cupboards. He fetched a tiny, wooden chest, and opened it. An old key was lying on a purple, velvety cushion. "Are you sure, my Lord? Uther didn't want you to see them."

"My decision has been made. Don't question my authority, Geoffrey. Give my the key, and show me the way," Arthur affirmed.

Geoffrey sighed, before handing Arthur the key. "This way, my Lord," he said, leading the king to the back of the library. The shelves looked, as if nobody had touched them in years. Dust was piled up on the books, and the floor. Finally, Geoffrey stopped in front of a wooden door. "You'll find everything you need in there. Be careful. Uther also collected poultices, potions, and other magical objects."

"You can go now. If I need your help, I will call you," Arthur said. Geoffrey looked at him doubtfully., before he bowed curtly to the king. Then he went back to his desk. Hesitantly, Arthur inserted the key into the rusty lock.

The door squeaked open, as Arthur pushed hard against it. Since there were no windows, Arthur couldn't see anything at all. Quickly, he grabbed a burning candle from the nearest candle stand, and entered. The room was very small, and crammed with books, parchments, and chests. Jars and vials were filled with strangely coloured liquids. The rancid stench in the air nearly made him gag.

On a table were weird apparatuses made out of tinged brass and copper. Next to them were small containers and crucibles. Fascinated, he gave the pendulum that reminded him of a gibbet a push. Then he turned to one of the bookshelves, brushing aside cobwebs to make out the book titles.

Arthur couldn't read most of the strange symbols and letters. When he lifted one of the heavy books off the shelf, a role of parchment tumbled to the floor. Curiously, he bent down to pick it up. Carefully unrolling the parchment, he first saw the Pendragon crest. Beneath had been written: "First Court Sorcerer of Camelot - Albus of Longbeard."

Frowning, Arthur reread the lines over and over again. Court sorcerer...

"Geoffrey!" he called out for the librarian. A short time later, he could hear someone hurrying towards him.

"My Lord?" the older man said, slightly out of breath.

"Geoffrey, is it true? Did Camelot have a court sorcerer?" Arthur asked, showing him the certificate.

xxxx

Leon was pacing the throne room. "All these years... I can't believe he was with us all these years, and we didn't notice anything. Why hasn't he told us?"

"He was afraid, we would betray him. The use of magic is forbidden under penalty of death," Lancelot remarked.

"He is my friend, my only friend," Gwaine said, drumming his fingers on the table. "I would have never let him down."

"None of us would have betrayed him. Please, don't blame him for not telling you, Gwaine. I would have done the same," Lancelot replied.

Elyan stood up, staring blankly at his friends. "You know you're talking about high treason? Of course, we should have told Arthur! Merlin has fooled you."

"He's a hero," Percival quipped up. "He has tried to save Arthur, hasn't he? He looked so sad, when I met him at the lake."

Baring his teeth, Elyan stepped forward, nearly colliding with Percival's broad chest. "Who knows if he really helped the king? What if he has been Morgana's spy all along?"

Furiously, Gwaine jumped to his feet, clenching his fists. "Have you lost your mind? Merlin killed Morgana!"

"You don't know that for sure," Elyan growled. "My father died because of magic. I was killed because of magic. We all suffered because of magic."

Lancelot's eyes were almost black with anger, as he stepped up to Elyan. "Merlin was willing to sacrifice himself for Arthur. He jumped in front of the Dorocha. He wanted to heal the veil."

"But he didn't do it. Maybe he wanted to put you away, Lancelot. I don't trust anyone with magic," Elyan replied angrily.

Gwaine lunged at Elyan, slamming his fist into his face. "Merlin has been always been loyal. Shut your mouth, Elyan!" Before he could hit him again, Percival grabbed his arms, forcefully restraining his friend. "I saw Morgana's body," he said. "She is dead."

"What's going on here?" Surprised, the knights turned around, and saw Arthur angrily striding.

"Enough blood has been shed. Why are you fighting against each other?" He stared at Gwaine, who had gone limp in Percival's arms.

"Just a friendly slap." Gwaine forced a grin on his lips, wriggling himself out of Percival's grip.

Leon rolled his eyes at the other knight, and turned to Arthur. "It's nothing, Sire," he said. "We've been discussing Merlin – and his magic."

"Elyan doesn't trust Merlin. He's afraid of his magic," Percival explained.

Elyan, who was feeling for his bruised cheek, glared at the knight.

"I have to admit that I was shocked, when Merlin told me about his... skills. But I understood why he had to keep his secret hidden from me. Elyan, you might be upset because of Gwen's death, and you can have all the time you want to mourn your loss. But now I need your approval. You have to support me." Arthur's voice was calm, his eyes darting between them.

"Forgive me, Sire, but why has Merlin let you die, if he is that good and powerful? Why hasn't he helped Gwen? Why did he abandon Camelot, when he was really needed?" Elyan asked bitterly.

Elyan had barely finished talking, as Arthur grabbed him by his cloak, and shoved him against the wall. "You have no right to speak about him like that. Merlin has done more than any of you has ever done, but he couldn't change destiny. Either you accept him, or I ask you to leave Camelot for good."

"I...I will think about that," Elyan said, and Arthur loosened his grip, stepping backwards.

The knight looked at the others, before walking to the doors. One last time, he turned around, facing them: "I will think about serving a kingdom in which magic is accepted. I don't know, if I can even live in a Camelot without my sister Gwen."

After he had closed the door, a depressing silence hung over them.

"Sire," Lancelot began after a while, "what are you going to do about Merlin?"

"We should not talk about that in the absence of Merlin. Gwaine, he's resting in my chambers. Go, and fetch him, if he's awake and well enough to keep us company." The knight nodded, and left.

xxxx

Gwaine banged on Arthur's door, and entered without waiting for an answer. Merlin was lying in Arthur's bed, his black hair tousled. Yawning, he blinked. "Hello, Gwaine," he said, smiling.

"Hey", Gwaine answered tensely, studying him. "Umm... Arthur wants to know how you are feeling, and if you are able to attend a meeting with him and some of the knights," he mumbled.

"Gwaine?" Merlin sat up, running a hand over his face. He still was tired, and his magic was no more than a faint tickle. "What's wrong?"

"Why haven't you told me? We're friends!" the knight said sullenly, leaning himself against one of the bedposts.

Merlin sighed deeply, pulling back the duvet. "I couldn't... It wasn't that easy. I needed to protect Arthur, and if he found out... I don't know.

"I would have never betrayed you, Merlin," Gwaine added. "Hurry up. Arthur is waiting."

Merlin's legs nearly buckled, as he stood up. Quickly, Gwaine grabbed his arm, steadying him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Merlin smiled. "Arthur's bed is too soft for me."

xxxx

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur greeted them, when they entered the throne room.

"Calm down, princess, can't you see that Merlin is still in pain?" Gwaine huffed.

"I'm not..." Merlin tried to object, but Arthur raised one hand to silence him. "Sit down, Merlin. This won't take too long."

After everybody had taken a seat, Arthur looked around. "You know that Merlin is a sorcerer and that we owe him our lives."

Merlin blushed, and lowered his head. It was strange to hear Arthur talk about him like that.

"He never sought any credit. I want to change that. I want to make it right. Merlin needs to be rewarded," Arthur said calmly.

"Arthur, you really don't have to," Merlin weakly objected.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur snarled. "My father killed many innocent people. He destroyed families. I don't know how many raids on druid camps I led. I am responsible for the deaths of men, women, and children. I want peace for Albion. I'm tired of fighting and hating. Magic has always been a part of the kingdom. I can't deny that any longer."

His mouth hanging open, Merlin stared at him. "You...you want to lift the ban, and allow magic?" he stammered disbelievingly.

Even the knights gaped at Arthur. They could trust Merlin. He was a friend to all of them, but they didn't know, if they could accept magic in general. Not after what Morgana had done to them. Not after Mordred had betrayed them.

Arthur nodded. "I need you, Merlin. I want you to be who you are."

Pushing his chair back forcefully, Leon stood up. "Sire, We know me don't have to fear Merlin, but what about other sorcerers, who seek to attack Camelot? We must control them somehow."

There was a hint of disappointment in Arthur's voice, as he turned to Leon. "They are no animals, which must be tamed. We need to establish new laws. No man will be allowed to break the peace. Everybody will be treated equally."

Slowly, Leon sat down again."The kingdom is destroyed, Arthur. Do you really believe that this is the right moment?"

"Together we can rebuild it, but I can't do it without Merlin," Arthur said, looking at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked , his voice tense.

Arthur took a deep breath, before he announced: "Merlin, you shall be awarded the position of the court sorcerer."

Surprised, Merlin's eyes widened, as he thought of a smart reply. At the same time, the knights started bombarding him with questions. Arthur couldn't make out a single word.

"Silence," Arthur shouted angrily. His knights immediately closed their mouths, and looked at him. Tiredly, Arthur ran a hand over his face. "I don't have to explain myself. Merlin will become the court sorcerer." Then he spun round, and hurried out of the throne room, ignoring Leon's weak: "But Sire..."

Arthur was sitting at his desk, and lifted his head, when he heard the door click open. Merlin entered, a half hopeful, half insecure look on his face. "Arthur?"

Silently, he closed the door, and came closer to where Arthur sat. "Are you serious? Do you really want to allow magic?"

Arthur smirked. "Of course not. I love shocking my knights. Especially after everything we've been through."

When Merlin only gaped at him, Arthur continued: "Don't stand there like an idiot. Go, muck out my stables, polish my armour, wash my clothes..."

Flabbergasted, Merlin looked at him. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Smiling, Arthur stood up. "I am going to change the laws as soon as possible. You as my new court sorcerer will help me."

As if he just realized what Arthur had said, Merlin's eyes widened with surprise, and he huge smile spread over his face. "You really want to... Magic will be...I don't have to hide anymore? I... don't know what to say, Arthur."

"You don't have to say anything, Merlin. You deserve it. And maybe this is what Camelot needs," Arthur said quietly.

"I'm sure this is the right decision, Arthur." Merlin tilted his head to one side. "But what do you want me to do?"

Arthur grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I talked to Geoffrey. Before the great purge, Camelot had had a court sorcerer. He was the advisor for everything concerning magic. People may come to you, and ask you about spells or potions. Other sorcerers and witches can seek your advice. I need you, when someone uses magic for the wrong end."

"Merlin, the magical advisor," Merlin solemnly repeated. "Sounds great! But how can I accomplish that with me being your manservant? You know that even sorcerers do have to sleep from time to time?"

Arthur frowned. "Don't be ridiculous! I already told you that you don't have to do that. I will dismiss you from your duties. You deserve to be more than a servant," he said, his voice serious.

"You're sacking me?" Merlin asked, trying to sound disappointed, before his eyes began to sparkle with delight. "A good servant is hard to come by."

Arthur snorted. Then, Merlin became serious again. "How can I protect you, when I won't be able to be with you all the time?"

"You don't have to..." Arthur began, but suddenly he remembered Merlin killing the Saxons, when he had been to weak to even lift his head. He thought of Merlin holding him, when nothing else mattered. How much he had needed him. Always needed him. Arthur shook his head, and took a deep breath. "You will accompany me on every important mission and quest. And you will get a seat at the round table."

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you for doing this." After a while, Merlin added: "Does that mean I can perform magic whenever I want to? Does this mean I can use every spell I know?"

"Slow down, Merlin. Geoffrey is working on a vow for the official ceremony," Arthur said.

"A ceremony?" Merlin seemed surprised. "Why haven't you told me? What does that mean?"

"It will be similar to a knighting ceremony. Don't be afraid," Arthur teased him. Merlin cringed, and wanted to object, but before he could say something, there was a knock on Arthur's door.

"Sire, Geoffrey has prepared everything," a guard informed him.

Nodding, Arthur replied: "Send everybody to the throne room, as quick as you can."

The guard bowed to him, and closed the door. "And you surely wanted to tell me right now that you've already prepared the ceremony?" Merlin said, hiding his unease. "Don't you think you're rushing things? I will look like a complete fool, because I don't know what to do!"

"No change there, then," Arthur said. Then he stepped forward, and squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "Listen, Merlin. I don't need more time. I want to do this. Why should I wait?"

Merlin sighed, looked at Arthur, and finally nodded. "All right, but please tell me what this ceremony will be all about. I don't want to ruin this important moment, Arthur."

xxxx

When Arthur strode into the throne room, the citizens, knights, servants, and members of the council, stared at him. Gaius was waiting next to Geoffrey, smiling warmly at the king. Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned to his people. "The reason I am standing here in front of you is because of magic. For years I thought magic is evil, and should be destroyed and banished, but a very powerful sorcerer, and dear friend, changed my mind. He helped me, he saved my life. From this day on, magic will be allowed in Camelot. It is time to reward the person, who has always stood by my side, who has been loyal to me ever since I met him." Arthur nodded at the men guarding the doors, and they opened them, beckoning Merlin to enter.

Slowly, Merlin walked down the aisle to the throne, blocking out the large crowd, which was eyeing him curiously. His gaze never left Arthur's face.

He was nervous, and a little bit scared. Whenever it came to his magic, he was used to hide and disguise himself. Now, everybody knew his secret. Merlin felt vulnerable and exposed. His fingers nervously picked at his shirt, when he came to a halt in front of Arthur.

Arthur gave him an encouraging nod, before he spoke again: "You all know Merlin, and you know now that he is a sorcerer. He showed me that magic can be used for the good. Merlin has protected this kingdom, and all of you ever since he arrived here. Yes, he performed magic, although it was forbidden. He took a great risk. Every day he lived in fear of his secret being discovered. My father would have executed him without hesitating...and I...I'm not sure what I would have done. He only wanted to help. It was him who killed the Barguest. It was him, who defeated the Saxon army. For his courage and his will to self-sacrifice himself, I will bestow the title of the First Court Sorcerer of Camelot upon Merlin."

A weak smile crept over Merlin's face, as he sank to his knees.

"_Do you know how to walk on your knees?"_ he could still hear Arthur's arrogant voice.

But as he looked up to his king, there was no arrogance or amusement in his eyes. Arthur seemed to be proud, and happy.

"Merlin, son of Balinor," he began loudly, "do you swear to use your magic for good purpose, for good purpose only?"

Merlin swallowed nervously. "I swear, Sire."

"Do you solemnly swear to help every citizen of Camelot, who seeks your advice in magical affairs, as best as you can?"

"I swear, Sire," Merlin said, glancing at Gaius, who seemed to be close to tears.

"And do you swear to always protect Camelot?" Arthur asked, lowering the parchment, Geoffrey had given to him.

"I swear, Sire", Merlin replied, taking the certificate from Arthur. Then, Geoffrey handed Arthur a red cloak bearing the golden Pendragon crest.

Arthur stepped down, and carefully placed the cape around Merlin's shoulders, fastening it. "Arise Merlin, court sorcerer of Camelot," he said beaming at him.

Slowly, Merlin stood up, and grinned at Arthur, who was silently encouraging him. The sorcerer took a deep breath, and turned around.

Gaius, Lancelot, Gwaine and Arthur started to clap. Slowly, the rest of them joined in, and soon everybody was cheering at him. Merlin's hand trembled, as he lifted it to wave shyly at the crowd. Suddenly, a woman stepped forward, smiling brightly at Merlin. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Mother," Merlin whispered.

xxxx

Arthur had arranged another feast to celebrate the return of magic to Camelot, and his new court sorcerer. The people seemed more relaxed now. They were all enjoying the little food they had, laughing and chatting with each other. Most of the patients had fully recovered, and were joining them.

Merlin was sitting between his mother and Gaius, slowly sipping at his goblet. "I'm so proud of you, Merlin," Hunith said.

Merlin blushed, and smiled at his mother. "It's nice to have you here. How did you know about this? Arthur has only told me today that he planned on appointing me as the court sorcerer."

"I didn't know about that. Gaius sent someone, who told me that you are back. He took me to Camelot. Merlin, I was so worried. I thought...you were dead." Hunith's voice broke, and she hastily blinked away the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Merlin quietly replied. "I had to..."

"Hey, great court sorcerer!"

Surprised, Merlin spun round, managing to hold onto his cup, as Gwaine clinked his own mug against it. "Here's to you, Merlin," he shouted happily, downing his drink.

"At least there's still plenty of mead," he told him, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Uh...mother, this is Sir Gwaine. Gwaine, that's Hunith, my mother," Merlin said.

"Merlin is my best friend," Gwaine slurred, obviously drunk, and put an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Hunith's face split into a grin. "Nice to meet you, Sir Gwaine." The knight didn't really pay attention to her, because he was busy slapping his friend on the shoulder. "Come with me, I will refill your cup."

"Err...Gaius, can you please look after my mother?" asked Merlin, before Gwaine roughly pulled him up.

Gaius nodded. "Off you go."

While Gwaine was working the tap of the half empty oak barrel, Merlin watched Lancelot slowly coming closer. He lowered at Gwaine, before turning to Merlin. "I like seeing you happy, Merlin. I told you Arthur would accept your magic. Everything will be fine, now.

Smiling, Merlin nodded. "It's still feels as if I'm having a very good dream. I hope I won't wake up."

Lancelot patted his back. "I know what you mean. Everything happened so fast." He sighed, as he thought of how he had came back to life. The first breath he had taken had hurt his lungs so much, he had coughed. A hand had caressed his back, and when he had been able to see, he had looked at Arthur, Gwaine, and Elyan. He had cried tears of frustration and happiness.

Hastily, Lancelot shook his head. "Enjoy it, Merlin. Just enjoy it."

Suddenly, Gwaine barged in between them, handing each of them a filled goblet, before he staggered backwards to refill his own cup. Lancelot sighed. "He just doesn't know when to stop." He looked at the knight, and nodded. "I will take care of Gwaine. Somebody wants to talk to you."

Merlin turned around, and noticed Arthur, who was sitting at the table, watching him. When their eyes met, Arthur stood up, and headed towards him.

"You all right, Merlin?" Arthur asked. For the first time, he looked relieved and happy. "I'm glad your mother is here, too. If she wants to, she can stay in Camelot."

"I will ask her," Merlin replied, still holding his filled goblet.

"Er..listen...Can you come to my chambers later?"

"Of course.", Merlin quickly replied, staring sheepishly at his fingers. A strange silence between them.

"Well... I think I better go and tell my mother about your offer," Merlin finally said.

"Yes," Arthur agreed relieved. "I see you later!" He then vanished into the crowd.

Merlin returned to his mother, who looked exhausted. "Mother, Arthur has invited you to stay here in Camelot as long as you want."

Surprised, Hunith's head shot up. "That's very kind of the king. I've missed you so much, Merlin. Sometimes I thought, I've abandoned you, but you did so well on your own."

"I missed you, too. Sending me to Camelot has been the right decision. I found a purpose for my gift, and I have a lot of friends."

"Merlin, I'm tired. I travelled all day," Hunith said, stifling a yawn. "You should sleep, mother. Come with me, I'll show you to your room." Gently, Merlin felt for her hand, and pulled her up.

Hunith gaped at the magnificent tapestries, as Merlin led her through the corridors. She had last stayed in Camelot years ago, and much had changed since. In front of a simple wooden door, her son came to a halt. "You can use this guest room, mother. I'm really glad you are here!"

"Thank you, Merlin. Enjoy your feast. I knew Arthur would not turn you down. He is a good king." Hunith pulled merlin in a tight embrace, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Good night, mother," Merlin said and closed the door behind her.

On his way back to the council chambers, Merlin saw light in Arthur's room. Had Arthur already left the celebrations, or was there someone else in the chambers, trying to steal from the king? Silently, he slipped through the slightly ajar door.

Carefully, he stretched out his arm, ready to overwhelm the intruder. But then he saw Arthur, bending over his night stand, fumbling with something. Merlin loudly cleared his throat, causing Arthur to flinch heavily, and the king dropped whatever he had held in his hand.

"_Mer_lin!", Arthur snapped at the sorcerer, when he realized, who had startled him. "Why are you creeping around? And what are you doing here?"

"I brought my mother to one of the guest rooms, and I saw the light in your room. You wanted to see me, Sire? Do you want to retire? Do you need my help to get ready for bed? " Merlin calmly said, lowering his hand.

"What? No, Merlin. You know this isn't your duty anymore," Arthur replied surprised.

"Then, why are already you here?" Merlin asked, now clearly confused.

Arthur strolled to his desk, leaned himself against it, eyeing Merlin. "Elyan requested to talk to me in private. He's leaving Camelot right now."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Why would he do that? Is it because of Gwen? I never asked him how he felt...I should have talked to him."

Arthur cringed. "Gwen's...death might have played a part. But it seems as if he is afraid of magic. He fears what will happen to Camelot, when everybody is allowed to use magic."

Merlin let out a tiny sigh. "Hey, don't worry about him. You are accepted and welcomed here," Arthur said, elbowing him in the side.

"I have something to cheer you up," Arthur continued, and grabbed the thing he had dropped earlier.

It was a large key, fastened on a gold chain. "This is the key to a room in the library, where my father hid magical artefacts, and records. You shall have it."

When Merlin only stared at him blank-faced, he nudged him. "Come on, turn around" As soon as Merlin had obliged, Arthur stepped behind him, and put the necklace around Merlin's neck. Excited, Merlin felt for the key, examining every inch of the rusty metal. "I... Thank you, Arthur! I will go to the library right now, and take a look."

Arthur couldn't help but smile. It felt good, seeing Merlin happy and sparkling with energy.

"Merlin, this is your day. The exploring of the room can wait. You can start your work tomorrow." Suddenly, he fell silent. He looked at Merlin, who was still grinning. His gaze then fell on his fingers, which were holding the key. These hands had comforted him, had held him, as he fought against losing consciousness. Merlin's voice had nearly cracked, when he had tried to distract him from the excruciating pain. He knew every single word. "What about the day off I gave you?"

"One day? You promised me two days!" Merlin's stomach did a back flip. Arthur still remembered the promise he had made, although Merlin had only tried to joke. Watching his best friend die had ripped him apart.

Arthur's grin widened. He could feel the goosebumps on his skin. "You can do what you want, Merlin. You're not a servant anymore."

Arthur's words pierced his heart, and Merlin clenched his fists, pressing his lips together. Of course, he was looking forward to his new work, but seeing Arthur cast him out without even missing him, made him sad.

Quickly, he brushed aside the thought, and returned Arthur's smile. "Good. I will take the next two days off, before I can finally do what I had to suppress for such a long time."

Before Merlin could leave, Arthur grabbed his arm. "You will always be my friend, won't you, Merlin?"

Without hesitating, the king pulled Merlin into a tight hug. "Thank you. For everything."

**THE END**


	5. Epilogue

**Thank you for your kind comments and favs! We really appreciate that! This is the end. :)**

* * *

The first day off was exciting. Wherever Merlin went, people kept staring at him. Some of them smiled at him, and thanked him. Others seemed anxious, and backed away from him, as soon as he walked by. He could hear them whisper behind his back. A few children ran up to him, and begged him to show them his magic. At first, Merlin wanted to explain to them that magic shouldn't be used for fun, but then his eyes flashed golden just as Gwaine rounded the corner.

The knight did neither see Merlin, nor did he notice the children surrounding him. Smiling, he pulled an apple out of his pocket. Just as he was about to take a bite, the apple grew little black wings, which started to flap wildly.

Confused and surprised, Gwaine let go off the apple. It flew around his head, before it aimed for the castle.

The children started to giggle and laugh. Merlin put his finger on his lips to silence them, but Gwaine only shook his head, and continued walking back to the castle.

When Gwaine was out of earshot, the children snorted with laughter.

"Show us more! Please, Merlin!"

"We want wings, too!"

"Please, I want to fly, too!"

Merlin smiled softly, but said determined: "That's enough, children. Magic is no toy, and very dangerous, if you can't control it." He looked at them. "I need to get going. You can play hide and seek, or tag."  
His voice became a hushed whisper: "But don't forget that what I just did, is our little secret."

After the children had left, Merlin caught up with Gwaine.  
"Merlin, good to see you, mate," the knight said, smiling at him.

"It's my first day off," Merlin told him. "And I thought..."

"That's great, but I have to hurry up. Percival and I have to leave. Arthur wants us to ride to the outer villages, and ask the people, if they need anything."

"I could come with you. Surely, I can help somehow, and..."

"Hey, it's your day off, Merlin," Gwaine cut him off, laughing. "You should enjoy it, and do what you I know what I would do, if I were you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's a little bit too early for the tavern, I guess."

Gwaine laughed, gently nudged him in the side, and went to the stables.

Stifling a yawn, Merlin entered the castle. He decided to visit Arthur.

The door was open, and Merlin peered inside. Arthur was sitting at his table, which seemed to sag under the weight of the delicious food. His new servant was pouring him some wine, when Arthur looked up, and spotted Merlin.

He began to beam. "Merlin, come on in! Do you want to keep me company? My new servant...uh...what's your name again?... prepared enough food for two."

"I'm Henry, my Lord," the servant said, bowing to the king.

Frowning, Merlin entered the room. Arthur's chambers had never been this tidy and clean before. It smelled of roses and lavender.

"Henry is the best servant I've ever had," Arthur blurted out. "My clothes are so soft, my armour is shiny, and he knows exactly what I like."

"I'm only fulfilling my duty, Sire. It is an honour to serve you."

Merlin's stomach churned. He didn't know whether it was because of the delicious smell of the food, or...

"Thank you, Arthur, but I have plenty of things to do on my first day off," he replied, forcing a grin. "But it's nice that you finally found a servant, who meets your high standards." His face contorted with anger.

Without waiting for an answer from the king, who was staring at him in surprise, Merlin spun round, and hurried away.

Arthur was a clotpole. And he would always be one. Fuming, he bumped into Gaius, who was shouldering his bag.

"Merlin! Do you have a nice day?" the physician asked unaware of Merlin's anger.

"Not really. What about you? Can I help you somehow?"

"Merlin, try to relax. You've been through so much. You should enjoy your day off," Gaius said.

"I know, but..."

"Don't worry, Merlin. Everything will be fine. You can take a break," Gaius encouraged him.

"Yes, I know, but..."

"If you'll excuse me, now? I have to go to the market, and pick up some ingredients," Gaius said.

"I could come with you," Merlin suggested, but Gaius shook his head.

"You do what you want to do. You don't have to accompany an old man."

"I see you later, my boy. Then I will have your favourite meal waiting for you, and you tell me about your day," Gaius suggested without slowing down.

"If anyone else tells me to enjoy my day, I will kill him," Merlin grunted.

"Merlin! How are you feeling?" someone suddenly called out for him. Surprised, Merlin spun round. Lancelot, wearing his armor and cloak, was standing only a few feet away.

"I'm bored," he admitted.

"But why? I thought Arthur gave you the day off? You should enjoy..."

Merlin's eyes flashed golden, and before Lancelot could finish his sentence, he was flying through the air, and smashed into the wall.

Rubbing his head, the knight stared at Merlin. "Are you all right?" he asked clearly confused.

Grinding his teeth, Merlin helped his friend up. "Sorry...but everybody keeps telling me to enjoy the day, but I don't know what to do."

"Well, if I...", Lancelot began, but fell silent almost instantly, because Merlin's eyes narrowed to slits.

Trying to soothe him, he said instead: "Uh...Arthur has asked me check the weapons in the armory. He wants to know, if they can be used, or if the blacksmith has to repair them. If you want to help me..."

"Of course," Merlin said happily. Together they walked to the armory. It was a huge mess. Tables had been knocked over. Most of the spears were broken. Swords, shields and crossbows were scattered on the ground.  
"Oi, what has happened here?" Merlin gasped, before he remembered the Barguest, which had attacked Camelot.

"Now I know why Leon didn't want to come with me," Lancelot sighed. "This will take days."

A smile crept over Merlin's face. "No...look." He reached out with his arm, concentrating on a crooked sword. It rose in the air, looking new and straight again.

"I always knew your magic has a special purpose," Lancelot grinned, while he was watching Merlin, who repaired javelins, sharpened swords, and flattened shields.

Suddenly, the knight frowned. "Merlin, stop...Stop doing this."

Confused, Merlin turned to his friend, and flinched, as the helmet, he had polished, clattered to the ground. "What's wrong? I am the court sorcerer, you know? I'm officially allowed to use magic," he quickly added.

"I know...and I'm happy that you can finally be who you are, but what about the blacksmith? Or the shoemaker? Or the dressmaker? They need to work, too," Lancelot said, his voice serious.

Merlin fumed. Behind him, the helmet began to bounce up and down. "So now that I am allowed to use magic, I still can't...I only want to help."

A sigh escaped his lips, and the helmet crashed to the ground once more.

Lancelot smiled at him, and gently patted his arm. "You will use your magic for good. You will always protect Arthur and Camelot, but those men...they have a purpose, too. You do understand that, don't you?"

"It's just..." Merlin hesitated. "I waited so long to be free. I want to use my magic for everything. But you are right...Gaius always told me that every spell has consequences."

Lancelot handed him a crossbow. Its string had snapped and obviously needed to be replaced. "I guess you can fix that without magic."

Sighing, Merlin began to unfasten the torn string ends. "At least I'm not a nobody anymore," he said.  
"You've always been special, Merlin. Never forget that," Lancelot said.

For the next hours, they were busy, picking out the undamaged pieces. At least, Lancelot didn't complain about him using magic to return the heavy shields to the shelves.

Nevertheless, he was still bored. Finally, Lancelot and he had tidied up the armory. The weapons, which couldn't be used anymore were piled up in a corner. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Gwaine burst in, closely followed by Percival.

He unbuckled his belt, and threw his sword on the neatly stacked pile.

"Oi, Gwaine, watch it, will you?" Merlin shouted at the knight.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Gwaine asked, tugging at his chain mail.

"I helped Lancelot. At least, he needed me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," Gwaine said. "Hey, do you want to join us? Percival and I are going to the tavern."

Raising his eyebrows questioningly, Merlin looked at Lancelot.

"We're done here, Merlin," he replied, smiling. "I think we have earned ourselves a cold tankard of mead."

"Then let's go!" Gwaine exclaimed looking very pleased with himself. He added the chain mail and his gloves to the pile, causing it to collapse.

Lancelot groaned. "Why did they send you back..."

Grinning, Gwaine raked a hand through his hair. "Because someone has to drink all the mead."

xxxxx

Merlin didn't know how much time they had spent in the tavern. He didn't even know how much he had drunk. Somehow he was glad that he didn't have to think about anything right now. He felt light-headed and dizzy. His legs gave way under him, and he clung to Lancelot and Percival giggling and panting.

Gwaine was staggering behind them, still holding a tankard of mead in his hand.

"You are not going to throw up, are you?" Lancelot asked, but Merlin only smiled at him.

Percival shook his head. He was used to dragging Gwaine out of the tavern, but Gwaine could usually walk on his own. Merlin didn't handle the alcohol too well.

"Here we are," Lancelot whispered relieved, as they entered Gaius' workroom. Then he turned to Gwaine: "You're good, mate?"

Gwaine emptied his cup, and thrust it into Percival's hand. "I am not drunk! As long as I don't see any flying apples, I'm perfectly fine."

When Percival and Lancelot stared at him, as if he had lost his mind, he added: "Take care of our poor friend. I'll hit the pillow."

"Don't forget Arthur has scheduled a training session tomorrow morning," Lancelot reminded him, but Gwaine only waved at them, and shuffled away, giggling silently.

Shaking his head, Lancelot closed the door behind them. He didn't want to wake the court physician, who was sleeping in his bed in one corner of the room.

"Need to...lock the door," Merlin suddenly mumbled.

"There's no key," Percival remarked, pointing at the lock.

Merlin snickered. "Don't need one...Sorcerer!" His eyes flashed golden, and the others could hear a loud click.

"Uh Merlin... You just locked us in," Lancelot said. Percival was already at the door, trying to open it.  
But Merlin just yawned, and sank down. When Lancelot rushed to his side, he was already sound asleep.

"Merlin," Lancelot whispered, slapping his cheek. "Merlin, wake up!"

As he turned to Percival, his eyes widened open with shock. He barely managed to get out of the way, because Percival threw water into Merlin's face. Percival set down the jug, and Gwaine's mug, and shrugged his shoulders.

Merlin didn't stir. He didn't react at all. The water was running down his cheeks, soaking his neckerchief and his shirt.

"Merlin, please?" Lancelot tried once more, shaking the younger man.

Even as Merlin's head collided with the wall, Merlin did not wake up. Instead, he started to snore.

"Great! Now what?"

"We could call the guards," Percival suggested, but Lancelot shook his head.

"No...we don't want to get Merlin into trouble. Besides, the guards may not be able to open a bewitched door. We can sleep here."

"You can't be serious," Percival replied, and sighed.

"Come on, Percival, you've had worse. Could you take Merlin to his room?" Lancelot asked, looking around for some blankets.

Percival growled, but quickly bent down to pick Merlin up. Carefully, he laid him down on his bed, covered him with a blanket, and closed the door behind himself.

Lancelot nodded his thank you, and handed one of the blankets he had found to Percival, spreading the other out on the floor.

Percival bumped his head on the leg of a chair, as he tried to stretch out. "I can't believe we're doing this," he said, rubbing the sore spot.

Lancelot chuckled. "Only because it's Merlin. The poor thing has suffered so much. He has every right to enjoy himself. And it was his first day off."

"I know. Arthur can be happy to have him. Good night, Lancelot. Sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite!"

xxxxx

Gaius woke up, and lit the candle on his night stand. Yawning, he sat up. He stretched his arms, before he got up, and dressed himself.

He needed to fetch some herbs from the forest.

Holding the candle in his hand, he walked to the door, where he took one of the linen bags. When he tried to open the door, he frowned. Then he pulled the key out of his pocket, and tried to unlock the door. But no matter how hard he tried, the lock wouldn't open.

Frowning, he studied his key, let his fingers trail over the rough edges, when he heard a quiet sigh. He crept to his table, lit a bigger candle, and turned to the bookshelf, where he had heard the noise. Slightly surprised, he flinched back, as he spotted the two sleeping knights. What were they doing here?

Had Merlin gotten himself into trouble? Did Percival and Lancelot guard him? Were they under arrest?

Quickly, he approached the knight, roughly shaking him. "What's wrong? Why are we locked up?"

Sighing, Percival sat up. His head was pounding madly.

"Merlin...we were at the tavern, and he had too much," he mumbled, rubbing at the back of his head.

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling in Merlin's room. A short time later, his door was opened, and Merlin stumbled down the stairs.

"Why are you making so much noise? Has something happened?"

Lancelot stifled a laugh. Merlin's hair was sticking up in all directions. His shirt was crumpled, and revealed his flat stomach.

"Someone locked the door, and we can't get out," Percival said.

"What? But Gaius has the key." Confused, Merlin looked at his friends.

"The door has been locked with magic," Gaius told him with a serious expression.

Merlin's eyes widened. "What? Is there another sorcerer in Camelot? Are we in danger? Who could...?"

Lancelot rolled his eyes, and decided to end the game.

"Merlin, there's only one sorcerer here, and that's you. You have locked the door using a spell, and then you've fallen asleep. We couldn't rouse you. Percival and I had to spend the night in Gaius' workroom."

"When was the last time you were drunk?" Percival grinned. "You tried to keep up with Gwaine. And every time we stop you, you threatened us to turn us into rabbits."

Embarrassed, Merlin leaned himself against the table, still massaging his aching temples.  
Lancelot frowned. "You should take it easy, Merlin. But could you please open the door? Our training session is about to start."

Merlin yawned, and mumbled a few strange words. The door burst open, banging hard against the wall.

Everybody but Merlin flinched.

The sorcerer let his head drop on the table, his eyes already closed.

Gaius shook his head, muttered "Boys...", grabbed his bag, and hurried out of his chambers.

"You think we can leave him here?" Lancelot asked.

Percival shrugged his shoulders. "Let him sleep. Come on, we need to get going."

xxxxx

A short time later, Lancelot and Percival entered the training grounds. A few knights were already warming themselves up. They saw Gwaine, sheathing his sword, and coming towards them, a huge smile on his face.

"Have you continued celebrating without me, or why do you look so wrecked?"

Lancelot inwardly groaned. "We didn't sleep too well."

"Didn't know your name was Sir Drank-a-lot," Gwaine snickered.

When Lancelot glared at him, Gwaine began to laugh, until Percival punched him in the side. "So not funny, Gwaine."

"Good morning, knights," Arthur's voice boomed over the training field.

The knights turned around, and approached their king.

"Why hasn't Arthur overslept?" Percival whispered into Gwaine's ear.

"That won't happen anymore," he replied, and inclined his head at Henry, who had positioned himself behind Arthur, cautiously watching him.

"His new servant seems to be particular about everything. Sir Hector told me that the boy has prepared the equipment for the practise early in the morning."

"I prefer Merlin, though," Percival admitted, and grabbed a sword.

"Not when he's drunk..." Lancelot said, kneading the bridge of his nose.

xxxxx

Merlin slowly shuffled to the training grounds. He was still bone-tired. His head was hurting, and he was glad, he hadn't thrown up, yet.

He sat down on a bench, and watched the knights fight each other.

The stone wall had been warmed up in the morning sun. Sighing, he leaned his back against it, and closed his eyes.

"Rise and shine," someone suddenly whispered into his ear, and Merlin jumped, hitting his head on the wall.

"You're really good at doing nothing," Arthur continued, when Merlin moaned, and tiredly rubbed at his eyes.

"And you're really good at being a prat!" Merlin mumbled slightly annoyed. "Can't you mock your new servant?"

Arthur grinned. "But it's more fun to tease my old servant. Besides, Henry doesn't get half of my jokes." Nudging Merlin in the side, he continued: "Cheer up, Merlin. Hey, since you've got nothing to do, why don't we go to the tavern later?"

"No! Not the tavern...," Merlin blurted out. As he discovered Arthur's surprised look, he sheepishly added: "Yesterday, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and I went there...I think I have had enough of the tavern!"

"Hear, hear," Arthur said, but suddenly he jumped to his feet, and clapped Merlin on the back. "I know what we can do... You teach me some magic."

"Teach you... What?" Shocked, Merlin stared at his friend. "Arthur, I thought I should advise the people, and not teach them. You should know that magic can cause damage, if it falls into the wrong hands. What if every child..."

"You can't talk to me like that! I am not some stupid child. I am your king, I need to know as much about magic as possible. It can't be that difficult, when even you can do it," Arthur shouted furiously, causing Merlin's head to throb painfully.

"All right, maybe I can teach you an easy spell. But please stop yelling." Merlin tried to calm Arthur down, gripping his head.

Arthur smirked. "Don't be such a wimp. You fought the Saxons, but got defeated by a few tankards of mead?"

"Shut up, Arthur," Merlin said, standing up. "Watch and learn." He then stretched out his hand, and closed his eyes. A little flame appeared on his palm, licking at his fingertips.

Arthur stared at it, still fascinated by Merlin's magical gift.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Merlin admitted, closing his hand. The flame disappeared.

"I focus on what I want to do...my skin prickles...and then, it happens."

"You really are a fabulous teacher," Arthur answered with dry sarcasm.

Losing his patience, Merlin tugged at Arthur's arm. "Stretch out your arm, and imagine a flame on your palm. Then say ' _Forbearnan_' loud and clear."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, and did as he was told. He concentrated so hard his cheeks turned bright red. "Forba..forburn...ing?" he mumbled, staring intensely at his hand, but nothing happened.

"You've mispronounced it! For-bear-nan. And stop mumbling," Merlin corrected him.

"Forbearnan," Arthur repeated, glancing at Merlin, who nodded.

"Better. Now concentrate on creating a fire, and do it again."

Arthur took a deep breath, flexed his fingers, and said slowly: "Forbearnan."

Suddenly, grey smoke rose from his hand, and vanished. A tiny, black spot stayed on his palm.

"That was...not so bad," Merlin said, grinning.

Arthur trailed his finger over the smutty stain, grinning triumphantly at Merlin. Then he reached out with his arm again, and stared at his palm.

"Uh, Merlin?" he asked. "Doesn't the fire hurt you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, it can't hurt you, because you're the one, who controls it."

Satisfied, Arthur licked his lips, and tried again. More smoke rose in the air, and then a barely visible flame appeared on his palm. Arthur forgot to breathe, as he concentrated on the flame. It became bigger, turning yellow and orange.

"I did it," Arthur choked out. Suddenly, a burning pain shot through his hand, and he yelped, shaking his hand.

"Merlin, you idiot," Arthur snapped at him. "You said, I can't burn myself. This was such a stupid idea. I've got other things to do than practising magic tricks with you."

"Nobody forced you to," Merlin snapped back. "It takes time. You've never done this before. You're not," his voice was barely audible now, "like me. And even I have to practice difficult spells."

"Even you?" Arthur snorted. "Oh well, I forgot that I'm talking to the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth. So you think I can't do it? You think I'm not capable of creating a lousy fire? I will prove it to you!" He gave Merlin a provocative look, before he rushed back to the castle.

"Clotpole," Merlin muttered. Accepting magic was one thing, but actually practising it? He couldn't imagine Arthur running around, and casting spells. He hoped Arthur would give up trying to learn spells and incantations, after he figured out he couldn't do it.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so tired. Maybe he should lie down, and get some more rest.

xxxxx

The next day, Merlin felt better. He had slept until noon, and his head had finally stopped hurting. Whistling cheerfully, he grabbed an apple from the bowl, and felt for the key, he wore around his neck.

Today, he would finally start his new work. This would be his first day as the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He wanted to take a look at the magical things in the secret room.

As he reached the library, he nodded friendly at Geoffrey, who was eyeing him warily. Insecure, Merlin stepped closed. He had always been a little bit afraid of Geoffrey of Monmouth, because Merlin thought the keeper of the archives couldn't stand him. He had always tried to avoid confrontation, when he had snuck into the library to look things up in the old books.

"Uh...greetings! The king told me you can show me to the magical chamber. I want to take a look at the artefacts."

Geoffrey raised his eyebrows. "You are the court sorcerer," he said stiffly. "I should have known that you have magic. All the times you came into my library...asking me strange things."

Merlin grimaced, shifting nervously from one leg to the other.

"But I never was against magic. I am a friend of Gaius, I helped him many times. If he and the king trust you, I will be happy to be at your service." Geoffrey slowly bowed to him.

"Er...thank you," Merlin said surprised.

"Follow me. I assume the king already gave you the key to the room?"

When Merlin nodded, Geoffrey led him to the wooden door, hidden behind old and shelves. "These things belong to you now. If you need anything, let me know."

The librarian left, and Merlin felt for the key. Slowly, he cautiously stepped inside. With a nod of his head, he lit the candles. The room was crammed with books, potions and parchments. Merlin spotted several chests, some weird looking roots, and colourful amulets. Astonished, Merlin's mouth fell open. The magic in the room was incredible. Its power prickled on his skin.

Merlin grabbed a leather-bound book, and carefully opened it.  
It was a list. A huge list of sorcerers and witches. Some of them were crossed out, but next to most of the names had been written: "Captured and sentenced to death".  
A cold shiver ran down Merlin's spine. All these people had been killed. He wondered how many innocent persons had died.

Slowly, he closed the book, and put it back on the shelf. That was when he noticed a pack of yellowed paper, which had been squashed between two books. He pulled out some of the sheets, and paled. His father was staring at him. After he had overcome the shock, he took a closer look. This was some sort of wanted poster. Underneath the drawing, which portrayed Balinor almost perfectly, had been written: "Attention! A dangerous dragonlord is on the run! Whoever helps this man, or withholds important information, will be charged with high treason. Signed: King Uther Pendragon."

Merlin was shaking like a leaf. His father had been hunted down like a monster. What would he have done, if he had been alive? What if he had used his magic to defend his kind?

Maybe he would have killed Uther to save his father. Merlin sighed. Arthur would do better. He trusted him. A weak smile crossed his face. Arthur had accepted his magic. He had made him court sorcerer of Camelot. Things would change. He, and all the other sorcerers would be free. No more hiding, no more pretending. Carefully, Merlin folded the sheet of paper, and slid it into his pocket. Then he let out a deep sigh, and grabbed another book. He skimmed through the pages. It was a book containing healing spells. There was so much more he could learn. Curious, he opened book after book, discovering more new spells, potions and magical creatures.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Merlin spun round, shocked and confused, looking into Arthur's beaming face.

"I knew I would find you here. I did it, Merlin!"

Eagerly, he stepped over piles of books and paper, nearly knocking them over.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Did you finally manage to dress yourself without help?" Merlin asked, looking Arthur up and down.

"I can dress myself, _MER_lin," Arthur replied annoyed. "But since I am the **king**, I don't have to."

Merlin rolled his eyes at him, finally snapping the book on his lap shut. "Pray tell."

"I can make a fire," he shouted. "A real fire!" Arthur beamed at him.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Show me."

Without hesitating, Arthur raised his arm, closed his eyes and said: Forbearnan!" A bright flame blazed up on his hand.

"Your highness," Geoffrey cleared his throat. He had heard the noises coming from the hidden room, and needed to know what was going on. "This is a library, not the tavern."

Surprised, Arthur turned around.

"Sire...your hand," stammered the librarian.

Arthur began to shake his hand frantically to make the fire go away, while he approached Geoffrey.

"Arthur, wait...you have to be careful," he heard Merlin shout.

"Are you practising magic, Sire?" Geoffrey gaped at him.

"Just a moment... Give me just a moment," Arthur mumbled, but the fire didn't disappear. The flames became bigger, crackling madly.  
"Arthur, watch out," Merlin cried, because the king was still shaking his arm.  
All of a sudden, Geoffrey's robes caught fire.

In panic, the old man turned back and forth. Arthur stared at him wide-eyed; he had forgotten about the flame in his hand. Merlin quickly sprung into action, and yelled: "Brimstréam!" A jet of water hit Geoffrey with full force.

Immediately, he was soaked through, and the fire quickly extinguished. The librarian glared at Merlin and Arthur.

"Get out," he croaked, his clothes singed and dripping wet.

"Uh...I can take care of this...uh mess," Merlin suggested, grinning weakly. "Arthur's still learning."

"Well, you should teach him that magic can be dangerous, in case has forgotten," Geoffrey snapped back, wringing out his sleeve.

"I wasn't that bad," Arthur said, scratching his itching hand. It was red and hot, as if he got sunburnt.

Geoffrey glared at them, pointing at the door. Walking out, Merlin mumbled a spell that dried Geoffrey's clothes, and cleaned the room.

On their way to Arthur's chambers, Merlin tried to look furious, but he couldn't hide a broad grin. "Why on earth did you conjure a fire in an old library?" he asked, shaking his head.

"You have asked me to," Arthur defended himself, sounding like a defiant child.

"I haven't said anything about burning down the library, let alone setting Geoffrey on fire," Merlin retorted. "But you're right. It wasn't that bad. Actually, it was quite impressing."

A smile crept over Arthur's lips. "I don't know. Geoffrey has a point. If not used properly, magic can be very dangerous."

"True", Merlin admitted. "But magic is not different than other things. You just need more practise so that you are more confident in using it. Although it feels strange watching you perform magic."

"Tell me about it," Arthur quietly said. "Listen, Merlin...I understand now, how difficult it is to control the magic, and I don't even have the...uh...gift. It must have been hard for you to suppress your magic, and to hide it from me, and everybody in Camelot."

"Not as difficult as you probably think." Merlin smirked. "Sometimes I had to use it so obviously that I feared you would notice something. Well, most of the time you were too busy being a narcissistic dollophead."

"Are you telling me, I'm stupid? Watch it, Merlin, I'm still the King of Camelot. I can put you in the stocks..." Arthur fell silent. "Wait...the night before the Saxons attacked, I heard your voice in my sleep. You told me to find an old hidden path... I knew it hadn't been a dream, but I would have never thought that you used magic...What else have you done?"

"Uhm," Merlin started to think. "Should I make you a list?" Then he became serious. "It doesn't mater, what I did to save Camelot or you. Although it became nearly unbearable to keep my mouth shut, when others were awarded for the things I had done. But that's how it was supposed to be. My destiny, you know? I'm just glad that I can finally be who I am, and don't have to swallow ill-tasting ageing potions to perform magic. They were disgusting!"

"You did what?" Arthur raised his eyebrows, but then he remembered the white-haired sorcerer standing on the edge of the cliff. The same old sorcerer, who had insulted him, and had made Arthur carry him. It was the sorcerer, who was responsible for his father's death.

"You killed my father!" Arthur hoarsely shouted, and backed away. "I trusted you, and you...killed him. How could you do that to me?"

Merlin paled. "No, Arthur. It wasn't like that. I tried to save him, but Morgana gave him an enchanted charm, which reversed my healing magic." His eyes filled with tears, when he saw the disappointment on Arthur's face. "I didn't know...please, believe me," he whispered.

"Morgana? I don't understand why she became so evil...why she hated us so much. You..never hated me, did you?" Arthur sighed.

Quickly, Merlin wiped away the tears. "Well...I could think of a few times, where I..."

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur cut him off, trying to harsh. "I should have known that you would never kill my father, although you clearly had more than one reason."

They had come to an halt in front of Arthur's chambers. He ruffled Merlin's hair. Then he smiled at his friend. "Come! You sure are hungry, aren't you?"

"The last time we ate together was after your father's death," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. "You've always been at my side, but this time, Henry will do all the work."  
Arthur opened the door, and they stepped inside. Henry was already busy arranging Arthur's plate and goblet.

"My lord," he said, bowing so deeply, his nose almost touched the ground. Then he glanced at Merlin. "Good afternoon, Lord Court Sorcerer. It's an honour to meet you, Sir."

Merlin's cheeks reddened. "Uh...I am not a Lord...but uh...thank you, Henry," he replied, obviously embarrassed.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur cleared his throat, and said: "Fetch another plate."

"Of course, Sire," the servant replied rather happily, and dashed out of the room.

"So you did find yourself a bootlicker," Merlin remarked, trying to hide his disappointment. "Is he any good?"

Arthur smirked. "I can't complain, but let's not talk about Henry. Sit down, Merlin."

After Merlin had obliged, Arthur grabbed the jar, and poured wine into the goblets.

"I wouldn't have become the King I am now without you. You helped me to unite the kingdoms, and to create Albion. Our work is not finished, yet... but we have achieved peace. And once we have changed the laws, the magic will return to Camelot, and nobody shall be hunted."

"This sounds like a nice dream." Merlin leaned back, and looked at Arthur. "My mother always told me to hide my magic, because the other children were different, and wouldn't understand. She never told me, how dangerous it is to actually use magic. She said, I should go to Camelot to Gaius. He would help me to control my magic. But when I arrived at Camelot, everything was so strange and exciting. I entered the courtyard, and had to witness the execution of a sorcerer...Thomas James Collins..." Merlin swallowed. "Back then I didn't understand, why my mother sent me to Camelot – not with Uther being king. Now I am grateful. It has been destiny, I guess."

Arthur nodded slowly. "It hasn't been easy for both of us, and I don't know what the future holds, but I know that I have a friend I can trust. A friend, who will never leave my side."

"Two sides of the same coin," Merlin whispered, but he wasn't sure Arthur had heard him. The king raised his goblet, and looked at him.

"Here's to a better Camelot. Here's to our Albion."

~fin.


End file.
